Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man
by matthew.lasalvia
Summary: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man will be my version of a Spider-Man animated series. The series will follow Peter Parker's exploits as Spider-Man as he grows from a kid from Queens attending a magnet school to a full-blown Avenger. Read the character descriptions and tell me how you feel in the review section. There will be an episode list for Season 1 as well. This is a pitch.


Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man will be my version of a Spider-Man animated series. The series will follow Peter Parker's exploits as Spider-Man as he grows from a kid from Queens attending a magnet school to a full-blown Avenger. The show will take inspiration and cues from various versions from the comics, including the original 616 mainstream Marvel universe, the ultimate comics universe, _Spider-Man loves Mary Jane_ , _Spider-Gwen_ , and the Marvel Mangaverse, and _Spider-Man Homecoming_ and the rest of MCU, including the high-tech suit, The Midtown School of Science and Technology, and Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. The series will feature a more anime inspired look seen in shows like _The Legend of Korra_ and _Voltron Legendary Defender_ , and a sense of humor and writing style as seen in the MCU, or in shows like _American Dragon Jake Long_ , _Kim Possible_ , _Gravity Falls_ , or _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ (It's a Disney property, so, why not?). The main goal of this show is to make Peter Parker feel like a real kid. He is a smart kid and a responsible superhero for sure, but he still must deal with hormones, girls, and learning how to control his urges and how to filter out the words in his head as they come out of his mouth. Teenagers are supposed to be emotional, obnoxious, and weird. He's a peppy smart aleck who can be overly self-conscious at times. Read the character descriptions below and tell me how you feel in the review section. There will be an episode list for Season 1 as well.

The following is a list of various characters that appear throughout the first season (26 episodes) of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

Character List:

 **Main Character** :

 **Peter Parker/Spider-Man** :

Actor: Jeremy Shada

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Genius-level intellect

Proficient scientist and inventor

Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility

Ability to cling to most surfaces

Precognitive Spider-sense

Utilizes wrist web-shooters to shoot strong spider web material

Relatives:

Richard Parker (Father, deceased)

Mary Parker (Mother, deceased)

Ben Parker (Uncle, deceased)

May Parker (Aunt)

Origin: Midtown School of Science and Technology student Peter Parker is a science-whiz orphan living in Queens, New York with his Aunt May. He was bitten by a genetically engineered super spider at an Oscorp science exhibit and acquires the agility and proportionate strength of a spider. Peter also gained the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings. Through his native knack for science, he develops a special artificial webbing and a set of wrist-mounted web-shooters to it. Initially seeking to capitalize on his new abilities, Peter dons a costume and, as "Spider-Man", becomes a novelty TV star/Internet sensation. However, he blithely ignores the chance to stop a thief, and his indifference ironically catches up with him when the same criminal later robs and kills his Uncle Ben. Spider-Man tracks and subdues the killer and learns that with great power there must also come great responsibility. Despite his superpowers, Peter struggles to juggle his personal life and costumed adventures. He does get some help from his best friend, Ned Leeds, who is the only kid who knows about Peter's double life. Peter's superhero life changes when he meets Tony Stark AKA Iron Man on one of his adventures. Tony gives Peter a new high-tech suit that comes with a built-in A.I. companion named Karen, a heads-up display with special sensors, special lenses, enhanced durability, upgraded web-shooters, a utility belt to store extra web cartridges, web wings for gliding, a reconnaissance drone named Droney, a GPS tracking system, a built-in parachute, a built-in heater, and a built-in communication system. Tony tells Peter that if he keeps up the excellent work, he may open a spot for him on The Avengers. Peter cares deeply for his Aunt May. He is very intelligent and gifted in science. He is a huge nerd with a love for science, comic books, movies, TV, video games, music, and anime. Peter is a friendly, but shy and awkward individual, and often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. Peter makes it a point to keep his identity a secret so that he can protect his friends and loved ones and stay out of trouble with the law. Peter is highly impressionable towards figures of authority, due to his youth and inexperience. Peter looks up to older superheroes, like Iron Man and Captain America, with a great deal of respect, idolization, and admiration, and often gets overly excited and nervous whenever he is around them. Peter is constantly trying to impress and prove his worth to older superheroes, like The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, and the X-Men, whenever they are around. Peter is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific experience. He frequently annoys his enemies with his child-like behavior, fast-talking humor, and quips. Peter tends to stress over his jokes and be a bit of a show-off, but only because he wants to make a lasting impression on people. Peter loves being Spider-Man, even though his life as a superhero gets in the way of personal life almost constantly. Peter gets frustrated when other superheroes don't take him seriously due to his youth. Peter tends to try too hard when trying to prove to himself and other superheroes that he can be a superhero despite being a teenager, which results in him doing reckless actions and annoying others. Peter takes his superhero career seriously and makes it a priority to never take a life. Peter will risk his life to save anyone, even if that person is a villain. Peter does develop into a much more mature and responsible individual overtime.

 **Supporting Characters** :

 **Peter's Family:**

 **May Parker/Aunt May** :

Actress: Laura Bailey

Age: 43

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Ben Parker (Husband, deceased)

Peter Parker (Nephew)

Richard Parker (Brother-in-law, deceased)

Mary Parker (Sister-in-law, deceased)

Origin: May Parker is the aunt and adoptive mother of Peter Parker. She is nurturing, supportive and protective of Peter, but does not know about his secret life as Spider-Man, to whom she is somewhat afraid of. Aunt May is also a journalist at the Daily Bugle news network, and covers all the superhero related activity in New York City, which can get her into trouble sometimes. Aunt May is a strong and independent woman, and a thrill seeker. Aunt May is often described as being very young looking and attractive for her age. Aunt May is also into nerdy things like Peter. Aunt May is an important influence on Peter as she is the only family he has left.

 **Ben Parker/Uncle Ben:**

Actor: Crispin Freeman

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

May Parker (Wife)

Richard Parker (Brother, deceased)

Mary Parker (Sister-in-law, deceased)

Peter Parker (Nephew)

Origin: Ben Parker (and his brother Richard) was once a former police officer for the U.S. Army and a skilled musician, before becoming a scientist for Oscorp, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and then a professor at NYU. Ben had known his future wife, May Reilly since their high school days, and even saved her from being killed by her ex-boyfriend. Ben and May eventually fell in love and got married, before taking in their orphaned nephew Peter, when his brother Richard Parker and his wife Mary were killed in a plane crash. Ben was very protective of Peter, especially when it came to who Peter hanged out with, and how much trouble he was getting in with bullies. Ben Parker was eventually killed by a burglar that Peter had let get away, and it was Ben's death that motivated Peter to become a superhero. Ben was a kind and good-natured man, and a bit laid-back. Ben had always pushed Peter do his best in school, and encouraged him in his scientific pursuits. Ben also pushed Peter to use his skills and knowledge to help others. Ben is also huge nerd who gave Peter his love for all things nerdy.

 **Students and Friends:**

 **Ned Leeds:**

Actor: Leo Howard

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 172 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Jacob Leeds (Father)

Katelyn Leeds (Mother)

Origin: Ned Leeds is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology, and Peter Parker's and Harry Osborn's best friend. Upon discovering Peter is Spider-Man, Ned then focused on assisting his friend's heroic adventures as the "Guy in the Chair." Ned Leeds is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, hacker, gamer, and geek, though he is also somewhat socially awkward, hence his close friendship with Peter Parker. Ned is strongly displeased with being the school geek and wishes to become more popular. Though Ned can sometimes act selfish in hopes of becoming more popular, he genuinely takes helping Spider-Man very seriously, and will support him whenever he can.

 **Mary Jane Watson:**

Actress: Mae Whitman

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red

Relatives:

Philip Watson (Father)

Madeline Watson (Mother)

Gayle Watson (Sister)

Kristy Watson (Cousin)

Spencer Watson (Uncle)

Anna Watson (Aunt)

Origin: Mary Jane Watson is an extremely beautiful, green-eyed redhead. She is an extroverted and care-free girl. She is a new student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. She quickly becomes close friends with Peter Parker on her first day of school. Mary Jane is a brilliant student and is incredibly honest with everybody, though she can be short-tempered. Mary Jane is a social butterfly and party girl, and gets a lot of attention from guys. Mary Jane quickly becomes one of the most popular girls in school and starts a band with Betty Brant, Glory Grant, and Gwen Stacy called the Mary Janes. Mary Jane loves superheroes, especially Spider-Man. Mary Jane is also into geeky things like Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, especially comics, manga, and anime. Though she is good at science, Mary Jane wants to pursue other things like music, acting, journalism, modeling, and teaching. The one thing that Mary Jane keeps a secret is her troubled home life with her father Philip, and how her mother Madeline, eventually divorced him and took her and her older sister Gayle, away from him. She hides her depression behind her party girl attitude. Mary Jane and her mother live with her Uncle Spencer, her Aunt Anna, and her younger cousin Kristy, while her older sister Gayle is away at college.

 **Harry Osborn:**

Actor: Nathan Kress

Age: 15

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 151 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Norman Osborn (Father)

Emily Osborn (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Harry Osborn is a new student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. He quickly becomes best friends with Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, due to their common interests in geek culture. He is the son of Norman Osborn, also known as the Green Goblin. Harry's mother Emily, died when he was born, which causes a strained relationship between him and his father. Harry wants nothing more than to earn his father's approval. Despite attending a school for kids who are gifted in science and engineering, Harry is not as gifted as either him or his father want him to be, and only got in because his father paid a lot of money to get him in. Peter helps Harry with his homework so he can keep up with the other students and stay enrolled. Harry's good looks, wealth, and aloof manner make him popular with girls.

 **Gwen Stacy:**

Actress: Alyson Stoner

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

George Stacy (Father)

Helen Stacy (Mother)

Arthur Stacy (Uncle)

Nancy Stacy (Aunt)

Paul Stacy (Cousin)

Jill Stacy (Cousin)

Origin: Gwen Stacy is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. Gwen is a rebellious and free-spirited girl with a high intellect and strong will who dresses for attention. Despite her appearance and rebellious attitude, Gwen is a nice girl who becomes friends with Peter Parker on her first day of school, due to their love of music and geek culture. She secretly has a bit of a crush on Peter, but she's too tough to admit it. Gwen Stacy is the drummer of Mary Jane's band, the Mary Janes. Gwen is gifted in both science, art, and music. She sometimes butts heads with her father, police captain George Stacy, yet they still love each other very much. Her mother left her and her father when she was very young.

 **Eugene "Flash" Thompson** :

Actor: Johnny Yong Bosch

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 137 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Harrison Thompson (Father)

Rosie Thompson (Mother)

Lea Thompson (Aunt)

Jesse Thompson (Sister)

Origin: Flash Thompson is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. Flash is a classmate and rival of Peter Parker, as well as the school's star football player. Flash mercilessly torments, humiliates and bullies Peter daily. At home, Flash is constantly scolded by his overbearing and abusive father for not being the smartest kid in school, leading to Flash's jerkish and sometimes violent, bullying nature. Flash dubbed Peter with the derogatory nickname "Puny Parker." Ironically, Flash admires Spider-Man and vocally supports his idol wherever he goes. Though Flash constantly verbally harasses and threatens Peter, Peter almost always responds with a good-natured comeback, much to his annoyance and bewilderment. Flash is cocky, arrogant, and prone to mistreating or mocking those he sees as superior or more intelligent then himself, such as Peter Parker or Ned Leeds, most likely stemming from insecurity than malice. However, he is also cowardly and unable to handle pressure.

 **Michelle Jones:**

Actress: Zendaya

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7'

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Samuel Jones (Father)

Claire Jones (Mother)

Origin: Michelle Jones is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology and a classmate of Peter Parker. Michelle is a smart and observant individual, and has often noticed Peter Parker repeatedly wander off on more than one occasion, which gives her suspicion that he may be living a double life. She often keeps tabs on Peter Parker due to her suspicion of him, and has sometimes approached him, due to his strange behavior. Though she mocks Peter constantly, Peter considers Michelle a close friend. Michelle is generally a serious person. She has a dry sense of humor and is nearly always seen reading a book. She is a loner and claims to have no friends, yet she finds a strange comfort being around Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds, and Gwen Stacy.

 **Betty Brant:**

Actress: Ariel Winter

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Eleonore Brant (Mother)

Bennett Brant (Brother)

Origin: Betty Brant is a popular student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and an intern at the Daily Bugle news network. Betty Brant is the lead guitarist in the Mary Janes. Her mother works as J. Jonah Jameson's secretary. She becomes good friends with Peter Parker's Aunt May, who shows her the ins and outs of television journalism. Her older brother Bennett, often gets in trouble with gangs, and she gets dragged into his messes almost constantly. Spider-Man gets her brother arrested on a regular basis, which is one reason she hates him. Betty is headstrong and often prefers to live life on cruise control and have as much fun as possible. Betty also has a love for horror novels and movies, and death metal music. She has a cat named Murder face.

 **Glory Grant** :

Actress: Diamond White

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Ramon Grant (Cousin)

Origin: Glory Grant is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and a band member in the Mary Janes. Though Glory Grant is attending a STEM school, she also has dreams of becoming either a model, a reporter, or a politician. She is also an intern at the Daily Bugle news network. Glory lives with her older cousin, Ramon, after her parents died in a car accident.

 **Liz Allan** :

Actress: Madison Pettis

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Wilson Allan (Father)

Garcelle Allan (Mother, deceased)

Nancy Jones (Aunt, deceased)

Doris Raxton (Step-mother)

Mark Raxton (Step-brother)

Angelica Jones (Cousin)

Bart Jones (Uncle)

Origin: Liz Allan is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, the captain of the academic decathlon team, a cheerleader, and Flash Thompson's girlfriend. Liz is popular, attractive, smart, friendly and caring. Liz was one of Peter Parker's earliest crushes. She is good friends with both Mary Jane and Peter Parker. Liz has a deep phobia of mutants after her mother was killed by the mutant super villain, Blob when she was a little girl. This is tragic since her cousin, Angelica Jones is the mutant superheroine, Firestar, whom she believes is the one who killed her aunt. She has a crush on Johnny Storm AKA the Human Torch. Her father had remarried to a woman named Doris Raxton, who has a son named Mark Raxton.

 **Felicia Hardy** :

Actress: Olivia Olson

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 118 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: White

Relatives:

Walter Hardy (Father)

Lydia Hardy (Mother)

Origin: Felicia Hardy is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. Felicia has been kicked out of half a dozen schools, due to her violent and confrontational personality. Felicia is the daughter of Walter and Lydia Hardy, two former world-renowned cat burglars who are now filthy rich entrepreneurs and living a life of prosperity and luxury. The only reason Felicia got into the Midtown School of Science and Technology, is because her parents paid a lot of money so that she could attend. Despite appearing as a spoiled rich girl who flirts with every guy she meets, Felicia is skilled in martial arts and acrobatics. Felicia is on the school's basketball team and cheerleading team. Felicia is also fluent in French and a skilled musician. Felicia is always striving to be the best at anything she does and better than everyone around her. Despite her antagonistic nature, she will stick up for fellow girl if they are being harassed by a boy. She is nice to Peter Parker and his friends, and has a crush on Spider-Man.

 **Kenny "Kong" McFarlane:**

Actor: SungWon Cho

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Bald

Relatives:

Hayley McFarlane (Mother)

Origin: Kenny McFarlane is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and the best friend of Flash Thompson and Liz Allan. Kenny is the biggest and strongest kid at school, though he is also a huge softy. When he is not cooperating in Flash's bullying, he is a genuinely a friendly and likeable person. Kenny is aware that Flash only hangs out with him to make himself feel superior, but he still hangs out with him because he knows he is the only friend that Flash has and is the only one who believes that there is some good inside of him. Kenny is smarter than he looks, and has a knack for detective work. Kenny shares Flash's fascination with Spider-Man.

 **Seymour O'Reilly** :

Actor: J. J. Totah

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 1"

Weight: 147 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Christine O'Reilly (Mother)

Suheil O'Reilly (Father)

Origin: Seymour O'Reilly is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and part of Flash Thompson's posse. Seymour is an immature pushover who only hangs out with Flash to make himself seem tough. He is a big Spider-Man fan and has a crush on Mary Jane Watson. He doesn't like how much Peter Parker and Mary Jane hang out, and picks on Peter just as much as Flash.

 **Jason Ionello** :

Actor: Taylor Gray

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

George Ionello (Father)

Linda Ionello (Mother)

Origin: Jason Ionello is a popular student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and a member of Flash Thompson's posse. Jason is a fan of Spider-Man. He picks on Peter Parker, just like Flash. He is a practical joker, but his pranks tend to go too far. Jason is prone to jealous and greedy behavior. He is dating Sally Avril.

 **Brian "Tiny McKeever** :

Actor: Ethan Dizon

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Colleen McKeever (Mother)

Lee McKeever (Father)

Origin: Tiny McKeever is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and a member of Flash Thompson's posse. He used to pick on Peter Parker, but found respect for him when he helped him with his homework. Tiny lives in a small house and unkept house with an abusive father. He is constantly frustrated and takes his frustrations out on everyone around him. He is a talented chess player.

 **Charlie Murphy** :

Actor: Cameron Boyce

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

John Murphy (Father)

Anna Murphy (Mother)

Origin: Charles Murphy is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and a member of the academic decathlon team of the school. Charlie is a good friend of both Peter Parker and Flash Thompson. He is a huge nerd who likes classic rock.

 **Abe Brown** :

Actor: Abraham Attah

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Hobie Brown (Brother)

Tyson Brown (Father)

Origin: Abe Brown is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, and a member of the school's decathlon team. He lives under the care of his older brother, Hobie Brown after their father was killed by gangsters. Abe pushes himself in his studies so he can get into a good college, and eventually get a good career, unlike his older brother who works multiple jobs, some of which are illegal, to support them. Abe is not afraid to speak his mind about anything and everything, and takes every chance to make fun of Flash Thompson's short comings. Abe is also a skilled martial artist, and is part of the school's karate team.

 **Lily Hollister:**

Actress: Eden Sher

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 116 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blonde

Relatives:

William Hollister (Father)

Lucy Hollister (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Lily Hollister is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, the daughter of the African-American District attorney, named William Hollister, and the best friend of Carlie Cooper. Lily is a social butterfly and naturally curious. She is incredibly pretty, which is one of the reasons Harry Osborn has such a huge crush on her.

 **Carlie Cooper** :

Actress: Sabrina Carpenter

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 167 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Ray Cooper (Father)

Ruthie Cooper (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Carlie Cooper is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, the daughter of cop, Ray Cooper, and the best friend of Lily Hollister. She hopes to become a police officer like her father. Carlie is smart, persistent, and has keen eye for details.

 **Janice Foswell:**

Actress: Jessie Flower

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Frederick Foswell (Father)

Origin: Janice Foswell is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and the daughter of Frederick Foswell, also known as the Big Man. Janice is unaware of her father's criminal exploits as she believes that he is a simple Daily Bugle employee. Janice is however, a very rebellious girl and a thrill seeker who gets into all kinds of trouble with her reckless and dangerous boyfriend Nick Lewis.

 **Sha Shan Nguyen** :

Actress: Tania Gunadi

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Bob Hollis (Adoptive Father)

Susan Hollis (Adoptive Mother)

Origin: Sha Shan Nguyen is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. Originally from Vietnam, she was adopted by an American couple and shipped off to the United States after her parents were killed by gangsters. Although Sha Shan goes to a magnet school, and is relatively a good student, she still gets into trouble with her gangster boyfriend Achmed Korba. She is on the schools' karate team, and dreams of becoming either a doctor, or a physical therapist. She has a secret crush on Flash Thompson. Flash has a bit of a secret crush on her as well, but he is dating Liz Allan.

 **Randy Robertson** :

Actor: Brandon Mychal Smith

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 146 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Robbie Robertson (Father)

Martha Robertson (Mother)

Origin: Randy Robertson is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, and the son of the Daily Bugle news network editor Robbie Robertson. He is also an intern at the Daily Bugle news network. Randy is a boisterous hothead unlike his even-tempered father, and usually acts as the voice of moderation in the schools' debate team. Randy is always pushing for social change and student rights. He is a good friend of Peter Parker.

 **Norah Winters:**

Actress: Kiernan Shipka

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 118 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Chris Winters (Father)

Kelly Winters (Mother)

Origin: Norah Winters is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, and an intern at the Daily Bugle news network. She is a member of the debate team, and is dating Phil Urich. She is also a good friend of Peter Parker.

 **Phil Urich** :

Actor: Bumper Robinson

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Arnold Urich (Father)

Mindy Urich (Mother)

Ben Urich (Uncle)

Doris Urich (Aunt)

Ken Urich (Brother)

Origin: Phil Urich is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, and an intern at the Daily Bugle news network. He is dating Norah Winters, and is a member of the debate team.

 **Josh Kittling:**

Actor: Ian Jones-Quartey

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Theo Kittling (Father)

Daisy Kittling (Mother)

Origin: Josh Kittling is a new student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. He is a member of the debate team, and the best friend of Randy Robertson.

 **Daily Bugle Employees:**

 **J Jonah Jameson** :

Actor: David Herman

Age: 55

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 183 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Relatives:

David Jameson (Father)

Betty Jameson (Mother)

Marla Jameson (Wife)

John Jameson (Son)

Martha Franklin (Adopted daughter)

Origin: J. Jonah Jameson is the chief editor, publisher and lead news anchor of the Daily Bugle news network. Jameson was raised by his parents David and Betty Jameson. He was a Boy Scout during his childhood, and took up boxing and photography. He saved his best friend Jerry Franklin from his high schools top three athletes, and beat them up. He met his future wife, Marla, when they both joined their schools photo club, and started dating her and married her as soon as they graduated. The first thing that Jonah did when he got out of school was seek work as a journalist and news reporter in hopes of becoming the future CEO of the Daily Bugle news network. He served as a war correspondent in the Gulf War and covered one of Nick Fury's and the Howling Commandos missions. When Jonah returned home, him and Marla had a son named John, who would grow up to be a famous astronaut. Years later, Jonah left to cover the Iraq War, but returned home before things got too messy. Jonah returned home to find that his best friend Jerry had been murdered by the same bullies he beat up back in high school. Feeling responsible, Jonah adopted Jerry's daughter, Mattie, and put more focus on his professional life to dull the pain. He was eventually promoted to chief editor and lead news anchor of the Daily Bugle news network. Jonah then gained a reputation for his journalistic integrity, but his greedy opportunism and unyielding belligerent stubbornness made him more than a few enemies. Recognizable by his toothbrush moustache and flattop haircut, he carries out a smear campaign against Spider-Man. He employs news reporter and journalist May Parker, who, unbeknownst to her or Jonah, is Spider-Man's aunt. Though Jonah can be a stubborn, obnoxious and pompous control freak, he can also be really caring, funny, brave and a man of integrity. He has stood up to multiple villains who have threatened his business and his employees in the past and he will continue to do so in the future. Jonah's campaign against Spider-Man may seem out of jealousy at first, but it is eventually revealed that he simply doesn't want kids to follow the vigilantes example. Jonah believes that your heroes aren't always your heroes. Jonah plans to host his own late-night talk show in the future.

 **Robbie Robertson** :

Actor: Ernie Hudson

Age: 48

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Randy Robertson (Son)

Martha Robertson (Mother)

Origin: Robbie Robertson is an editor at the Daily Bugle news network, and a close friend and confidant of publisher and news anchor J. Jonah Jameson. Robbie is the voice of reason in Jonah's campaign to discredit Spider-Man. He is more friendly and supportive towards his co-workers than Jonah, and genuinely likes Spider-Man. Robbie was born in Harlem. He is married to Martha and has a son named Randy. Robbie grew up in a working-class family of racial minorities. Robbie sympathizes with downtrodden folks, such as mutants, and is a social advocate for tolerance.

 **Eleonore Brant** :

Actress: Grey DeLisle

Age: 40

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Betty Brant (Daughter)

Bennett Brant (Son)

Origin: Eleonore Brant is the administrative assistant for J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle news network, and the single mother of Betty and Bennett Brant. She becomes a very good friend of May Parker. She is an incredibly hard worker, and a strict, yet kind and fun mother.

 **Ben Urich** :

Actor: Phil LaMarr

Age: 64

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Arnold Urich (Brother)

Mindy Urich (Sister-in-law)

Doris Urich (Wife)

Ken Urich (Nephew)

Phil Urich (Nephew)

Origin: Ben Urich is a tough-as-nails, yet struggling investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle news network. Ben often works with superheroes to get the information he needs for his stories, and expose supervillains posing as businessmen. Ben is the one who introduces Spider-Man to Daredevil. Ben struggles to help his sickly wife Doris. Ben is a cynical and heavily determined man who would fully devote his resources and time into unraveling conspiracies and on-going criminal activities within New York City. He is not a fame or attention seeker, though, and is motivated by a high sense of justice towards crime, although this could cause him to spend less focus on his wife. Ben is extremely moral and strong-willed, refusing to allow himself to be intimidated or threatened by a multitude of individuals his story threatened to hurt. Ben refuses to judge a situation or individual in a black-and-white perspective and appears to be without bias in most regards.

 **Sally Floyd** :

Actress: Kari Wahlgren

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Minnie Floyd (Daughter)

Ken Floyd (Husband)

Origin: Sally Floyd is a journalist for the Daily Bugle news network. Sally writes stories on mutants, and covers superhero related activity. Sally is a good friend of May Parker. Sally is often cynical and very demanding, and often reports on events in a nonconventional manner.

 **Melita Garner** :

Actress: Maria Canals-Barrera

Age: 35

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Melita Garner is an investigative reporter for the Daily Bugle news network. Melita likes to investigate mutant related incidents, and has a crush on Wolverine. She has become good friends with May Parker. She is caring and fearless.

 **Samantha Chan**

Actress: Kelly Hu

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Samantha Chan is a camera operator and photo reporter for the Daily Bugle news network. She is May Parker's personal camerawoman. She is excitable, but very professional.

 **Jennie Sheldon**

Actress: Catherine Taber

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Beth Sheldon (Sister)

Doris Sheldon (Mother)

Philip Sheldon (Father)

Origin: Jennie Sheldon is a photo journalist at the Daily Bugle news network. She works with new interns a lot, having been one herself. She is proactive and witty.

 **Rublyn Bato** :

Actress: Kimberly Brooks

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Rublyn Bato is a tech reporter at the Daily Bugle news network. She is tech savvy and a quick thinker.

 **NYPD:**

 **George Stacy** :

Actor: Adam Baldwin

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Gwen Stacy (Daughter)

Helen Stacy (Mother)

Arthur Stacy (Brother)

Nancy Stacy (Sister-in-law)

Paul Stacy (Nephew)

Jill Stacy (Niece)

Origin: Police Captain George Stacy is the father of Gwen Stacy, and a dedicated supporter of Spider-Man. George raises Gwen as a single father after him and his ex-wife Helen, got a divorce. Him and Gwen often butt heads, but they love each other very much. He often gets too caught up in his work, and almost never has time for his daughter. He is secretly dating Jean DeWolff.

 **Jean DeWolff:**

Actress: Vanessa Marshall

Age: 36

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Auburn

Relatives:

Philip DeWolff (Father)

Celia DeWolff (Mother)

Brian DeWolff (Brother)

Origin: Jean DeWolff is a police detective for the NYPD. She is tough and unrelenting. She is secretly dating George Stacy.

 **Brian DeWolff** :

Actor: Will Friedle

Age: 37

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Strawberry Blond

Relatives:

Philip DeWolff (Father)

Celia DeWolff (Mother)

Jean DeWolff (Sister)

Origin: Brian DeWolff is Jean DeWolff's older brother and a detective for the NYPD.

 **Philip DeWolff** :

Actor: Corey Burton

Age: 60

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Grey

Relatives:

Celia DeWolff (Ex-Wife)

Jean DeWolff (Daughter)

Brian DeWolff (Son)

Origin: Philip DeWolff is the father of Jean and Brian DeWolff, and the police commissioner of the NYPD. He is a grizzled old man who hates superheroes. He is constantly at odds with Captain George Stacy, despite not knowing that he is secretly dating his daughter. His relationship with his kids is strained due to his prejudices against women in the police force and his son supporting Jean and all the women on the police force.

 **Ray Cooper** :

Actor: Maurice LaMarche

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 180

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Ruthie Cooper (Wife, deceased)

Carlie Cooper (Daughter)

Origin: Ray cooper is a forensic scientist for the NYPD, and the single father of Carlie Cooper.

 **Kris Keating** :

Actor: Corey Burton

Age: 48

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 190

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Kris Keating is the head of the NYPD's SWAT unit. He is an aggressive and hardened old man who does not share George Stacy's admiration for superheroes, seeing them as a menace to society. He often butts heads with Captain Stacy.

 **Yuriko Watanabe** :

Actress: Kelly Hu

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 130

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Kenneth Watanabe (Grandfather)

John Watanabe (Father)

Origin: Yuriko Watanabe is an NYPD Officer.

 **Vincent Gonzales** :

Actor: Kevin Michael Richardson

Age: 40

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 182 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

David Gonzales (Father)

Michele Gonzales (Sister)

Origin: David Gonzales is an NYPD officer who thinks Spider-Man is a criminal, and a big supporter of J. Jonah Jameson's anti-Spider-Man campaign.

 **Kevin Cole** :

Actor: Phil LaMarr

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 195 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Jonathan Peyton Cole (Father)

Ruth Cole (Mother)

Origin: Kevin Cole is a biracial NYPD narcotics officer.

 **Charlotte Jones:**

Actress: Cree Summer

Age: 34

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

George Jones (Husband, deceased)

Timothy Jones (Son)

Origin: Charlotte Jones was once a trauma nurse at a Brooklyn hospital. Her husband, George, was a police officer who was caught up in the middle of drug war and killed by gangsters when he was walking home with their son, Timmy. Timmy's spine was severed during the fire fight, resulting in years of physical therapy to learn to walk again. Charlotte decided that she was fed up with working as a nurse and putting criminals back on the streets, and decided to become a police officer to fight crime and pay for her son's medical bills.

 **Jeffrey Piper:**

Actor: Phil Morris

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Lewis Piper (Father)

Janet Piper (Wife)

Marisa Piper (Daughter)

Michael Piper (Son)

Origin: Jeffrey Piper is an NYPD officer.

 **Rafael Scarfe:**

Actor: Rob Paulsen

Age: 54

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 150

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Rafael Scarfe is a hard-nosed detective for the NYPD. Rafael is anti-social and not willing to put up with anyone's shenanigans.

 **Francis Tork** :

Actor: Matthew Mercer

Age: 40

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 180

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Francis Tork is a sergeant for the NYPD.

 **Harrison Thompson** :

Actor: Wade Williams

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 180

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Rosie Thompson (Wife)

Flash Thompson (Son)

Jesse Thompson (Daughter)

Lea Thompson (Sister)

Origin: Harrison Thompson is the father of Flash and Jesse Thompson, and the husband of Rosie Thompson. Harrison was once a good an honest cop, but the stresses of the job eventually got to him and he became much more aggressive and started drinking heavily. He also got involved in gambling and some underground crime. He became violent and abusive towards his children, especially his son Flash. He often abused Flash for not doing as well in school when compared to the other kids, which caused Flash to become a bully, as he was lashing out against his home life.

 **Other Family Members:**

 **Madeline Watson:**

Actress: Vanessa Marshall

Age: 48

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Mary Jane Watson (Daughter)

Philip Watson (Ex-husband)

Gayle Watson (Daughter)

Spencer Watson (Ex-brother in law)

Anna Watson (Ex-sister in law)

Kristy Watson (Niece)

Origin: Madeline Watson is the mother of Gayle and Mary Jane Watson. Madeline gave up her dreams of becoming an actress to marry her husband Philip, and raise her two daughters. Madeline had always lived in fear of her husband, due to his anger and drinking problems and his struggling career as an author. She had finally divorced her husband and ran away with her two daughters after he struck Gayle in anger. Gayle is now studying to become a dancer at a performing arts college while her and Mary Jane now live with her ex-husbands brother Spencer, his wife Anna, and their daughter Kristy. Madeline is a kind and caring mother. Madeline is pursuing her acting dreams once again, by performing in local theatre.

 **Gayle Watson** :

Actress: Tara Strong

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Madeline Watson (Mother)

Philip Watson (Father)

Mary Jane Watson (Sister)

Anna Watson (Aunt)

Spencer Watson (Uncle)

Kristy Watson (Cousin)

Origin: Gayle Watson is Mary Jane Watson's older sister. Determined to pursue her dreams, Gayle worked her butt off in school and is now attending a great performing arts school to become a dancer. Gayle and Mary Jane fought a lot and never really got along when they were younger, but they have their peace with one another, even if they still do tease each other every chance they get.

 **Anna Watson** :

Actress: Jackie Buscarino

Age: 44

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 180

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Spencer Watson (Husband)

Madeline Watson (Ex-sister-in-law)

Kristy Watson (Daughter)

Mary Jane Watson (Niece)

Gayle Watson (Niece)

Philip Watson (Brother-in-law)

Origin: Anna Watson is the wife of Judge Spencer Watson, the mother of Kristy Watson, aunt of Gayle and Mary Jane Watson, and the best friend of May Parker. She is almost as motherly towards Mary Jane as much as Madeline is. Her and her husband took in Madeline, Gayle and Mary Jane, after they had heard what Philip did to them.

 **Spencer Watson:**

Actor: Rob Paulsen

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Anna Watson (Wife)

Kristy Watson (Daughter)

Madeline Watson (Ex-sister-in-law)

Mary Jane Watson (Niece)

Gayle Watson (Niece)

Philip Watson (Brother)

Origin: Spencer Watson is the husband of Anna Watson, the father of Kristy Watson, and the uncle of Gayle and Mary Jane Watson. He is also a judge. He and his wife took Madeline, Gayle and Mary Jane in after they heard what Philip, did to them. Spencer knew his brother Philip, was a messed-up person. Philip often bullied Spencer when they were younger and he was always getting him and himself into trouble. They rarely got along. Spencer and Philip don't talk anymore.

 **Kristy Watson** :

Actress: Jessie Flower

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 105 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red

Relatives:

Spencer Watson (Father)

Anna Watson (Mother)

Madeline Watson (Aunt)

Mary Jane Watson (Cousin)

Gayle Watson (Cousin)

Philip Watson (Uncle)

Origin: Kristy Watson is Mary Jane Watson's younger cousin. Kristy idolizes her older cousin's and wants to become a celebrity. She is the Mary Jane's number one fan. She is conscientious about her weight, saying that she wants to look as good as her older cousin's, and eats very little, despite what her parents tell her. Mary Jane is often annoyed by her clingy behavior, and her constant need to invade her personal space.

 **Arthur Stacy** :

Actor: Corey Burton

Age: 50

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Nancy Stacy (Wife)

Paul Stacy (Son)

Jill Stacy (Daughter)

George Stacy (Brother)

Gwen Stacy (Niece)

Origin: Arthur Stacy is Gwen Stacy's uncle who is living in London with his wife Nancy. His two kids, Paul and Jill, are in college.

 **Nancy Stacy** :

Actress: Kari Wahlgren

Age: 45

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Arthur Stacy (Husband)

Paul Stacy (Son)

Jill Stacy (Daughter)

George Stacy (Brother-in-law)

Gwen Stacy (Niece)

Origin: Nancy Stacy is the aunt of Gwen Stacy who lives in London with her husband Arthur. Her two kids, Paul and Jill, are in college.

 **Paul Stacy:**

Actor: Ben Diskin

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Arthur Stacy (Father)

Nancy Stacy (Mother)

Jill Stacy (Sister)

George Stacy (Uncle)

Gwen Stacy (Cousin)

Origin: Paul Stacy is Gwen Stacy's cousin who is studying at Empire State University. Though Paul is a smart student, he is also aggressive and short-tempered. He is an anti-mutant activist. Paul is overly protective of the one's he cares about.

 **Jill Stacy** :

Actress: Lacey Chabert

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Arthur Stacy (Father)

Nancy Stacy (Mother)

Paul Stacy (Brother)

George Stacy (Uncle)

Gwen Stacy (Cousin)

Origin: Jill Stacy is Gwen Stacy's cousin who is studying at a college in Hong Kong, but plans to move to New York City and finish her studies at Empire State University.

 **Rosie Thompson**

Actress: Maria Canals-Barrera

Age: 44

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 10

Weight: 150

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Harrison Thompson (Husband)

Flash Thompson (Son)

Jesse Thompson (Daughter)

Lea Thompson (Sister-in-law)

Origin: Rosie Thompson is the mother of Jesse and Flash Thompson, and the wife of Harrison Thompson.

 **Jesse Thompson**

Actress: Abby Elliott

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Harrison Thompson (Father)

Rosie Thompson (Mother)

Flash Thompson (Brother)

Lea Thompson (Aunt)

Origin: Jesse Thompson is the younger sister of Flash Thompson. Jesse is a middle schooler and plans to attend the Midtown School of Science and Technology next year.

 **Lea Thompson:**

Actress: Grey DeLisle

Age: 42

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Red

Relatives:

Harrison Thompson (Brother)

Rosie Thompson (Sister-in-law)

Eugene Thompson (Nephew)

Jesse Thompson (Niece)

Origin: Lea Thompson is an actress and the Aunt of Jesse and Flash Thompson.

 **Wilson Allan** :

Actor: Maurice LaMarche

Age: 48

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Garcelle Allan (First wife, deceased)

Doris Raxton (Second wife, deceased)

Liz Allan (Daughter)

Mark Raxton (Step-son)

Nancy Jones (Sister, deceased)

Angelica Jones (Niece)

Bart Jones (Brother-in-Law)

Origin: Wilson Allan is the father of Liz Allan and the owner of the Avenue Dinner Club. He married Doris Raxton to fill the void left by his dead wife Garcelle.

 **Doris Raxton:**

Actress: Jennifer Hale

Age: 38

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Wilson Allan (Husband)

Liz Allan (Step-daughter)

Mark Raxton (Son)

Angelica Jones (Step-niece)

Bart Jones (Brother-in-law)

Origin: Doris Raxton is Liz Allan's step-mother and Mark Raxton's mother. She is a very wealthy woman. She is Wilson Allan's second wife.

 **Mark Raxton** :

Actor: Greg Cipes

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 5"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Doris Raxton (Mother)

Wilson Allan (Step-father)

Liz Allan (Step-sister)

Angelica Jones (Step-cousin)

Bart Jones (Step-uncle)

Origin: Mark Raxton is the step-brother of Liz Allan. He is currently studying at Empire State University and is interning under Spencer Smythe at Oscorp Industries.

 **Bart Jones** :

Actor: Tom Kenny

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Angelica Jones (Daughter)

Nancy Jones (Wife, deceased)

Wilson Allan (Brother-in-law)

Doris Raxton (Sister-in-law)

Liz Allan (Niece)

Mark Raxton (Nephew)

Origin: Bart Jones is the father of Angelica Jones aka Firestar. His wife Nancy, was killed after Angelica discovered her mutant abilities, leading people, including Wilson and Liz Allan, to believe that she had killed her. Wilson resents Bart for not taking better care of his sister, while Liz resents Angelica for killing her aunt. Wilson would eventually forgive Bart, but Liz still resents Angelica. Bart decided that it would be best if Angelica attended Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, so that she can learn to control her powers.

 **Ramon Grant:**

Actor: Bumper Robinson

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Glory Grant (Cousin)

Origin: Ramon Grant is the older cousin, legal guardian, and only living family member of Glory Grant.

 **Walter Hardy:**

Actor: Rob Paulsen

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Bald

Relatives:

Lydia Hardy (Wife)

Felicia Hardy (Daughter)

Origin: Walter Hardy was once a world-renowned cat burglar. He burgled alongside his future wife Lydia. When he finally got rich doing his various cat burglary jobs, he married Lydia and they had a daughter named Felicia. Him and his wife retired from cat burglary and now live as rich entrepreneurs who just want to give their daughter a perfect education and a hopeful future.

 **Lydia Hardy:**

Actress: Grey DeLisle

Age: 42

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blond

Relatives:

Walter Hardy (Husband)

Felicia Hardy (Daughter)

Origin: Lydia Hardy was a cat burglar who worked alongside and eventually married Walter Hardy. They have since became rich enough to retire from cat burglary and become entrepreneurs. She gave birth to girl named Felicia. All she wants, is for her daughter to have a normal life.

 **Hobie Brown:**

Actor: Phil LaMarr

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Abe Brown (Brother)

Tyson Brown (Father)

Origin: Hobie Brown is the older brother and legal guardian of Abe Brown. He is a bright, but angry young African-American young man. He must work multiple jobs to support his little brother. He has even used his skills in engineering to help criminals for extra cash.

 **Bill Hollister:**

Actor: Kevin Michael Richardson

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Lucy Hollister (Wife, deceased)

Lily Hollister (Daughter)

Origin: District attorney Bill Hollister is the father of Lily Hollister.

 **Martha Robertson** :

Actress: Cree Summer

Age: 44

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

Robbie Robertson (Husband)

Randy Robertson (Son)

Origin: Martha Robertson is wife of Robbie Robertson and the mother of Randy Robertson.

 **Doris Urich**

Actress: Kimberly Brooks

Age: 61

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Ben Urich (Husband)

Phil Urich (Nephew)

Arnold Urich (Brother-in-law)

Mindy Urich (Sister-in-law)

Ken Urich (Nephew)

Origin: Doris Urich is the wife of Ben Urich and the aunt of Phil and Ken Urich. She is very ill.

 **Celia DeWolff** :

Actress: Jennifer Hale

Age: 58

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Philip DeWolff (Ex-husband)

Jean DeWolff (Daughter)

Brian DeWolff (Son)

Origin: Celia DeWolff is the mother of Jean and Brian, and the ex-wife of Philip DeWolff. She is currently dating a patrolman named Carl Weatherby.

 **Kenneth Watanabe** :

Actor: James Hong

Age: 80

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: White

Relatives:

Yuriko Watanabe (Granddaughter)

John Watanabe (Son)

Origin: Kenneth Watanabe is a retired cop and the grandfather of Yuriko Watanabe.

 **John Watanabe** :

Actor: Keone Young

Age: 58

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Relatives:

Yuriko Watanabe (Daughter)

Kenneth Watanabe (Father)

Origin: John Watanabe is Yuriko's father. He had to retire from the force early due to some serious injuries.

 **David Gonzales** :

Actor: Kevin Michael Richardson

Age: 65

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Bald

Relatives:

Vincent Gonzales (Son)

Michele Gonzales (Daughter)

Origin: David Gonzales is the father of Vincent and Michele Gonzales.

 **Michele Gonzales:**

Actress: Danica McKellar

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Relatives:

David Gonzales (Father)

Vincent Gonzales (Brother)

Origin: Michele Gonzales is the sister of Vincent Gonzales.

 **Villains**

 **Chameleon** :

Actor: Matthew Mercer

Age: N/A

Gender: N/A

Height: N/A

Weight: N/A

Eyes: N/A

Hair: N/A

Powers and Abilities:

Shapeshifting

Brilliant method actor and impressionist

Enhanced strength and endurance

Longevity

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Chameleon is an experiment created by H.Y.D.R.A. in attempts to make the perfect spy. Not much is known about him/her, as his/her default appearance looks like a white eyeless alien. He/she doesn't have any memories of the person he/she was before the experiment. Chameleon can change his appearance into anyone he/she wants. The only thing he/she can't do, is copy the superpowers of other heroes or villains. He/she is trying to enhance his/her powers. He/she uses his/her shapeshifting powers to get good people or heroes into a lot of trouble, especially Spider-Man.

 **Blackie Drago/Vulture:**

Actor: Roger Craig Smith

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Bald

Powers and Abilities:

Genius electrical engineer

Electromagnetic tailored body-harness grants:

Enhanced physical attributes

Flight

Relatives:

Brenda Drago (Sister)

Origin: Blackie Drago was a smart, but highly unfocused college engineering student. He often got into trouble and was eventually expelled from college. He got into trouble with the law and wound up in prison. While in prison, Blackie met an old inventor named Adrian Toomes and became friends with him. Adrian showed Blackie an invention he was working on before he went to prison, a mechanical winged suit that would allow a man to fly like a bird. Blackie's little sister Brenda eventually paid his bail and he left with Adrian's winged suit designs. Blackie forced Brenda to help him build the suit, with the help of Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus, so he could use it to commit very big crimes. He has tussled with Spider-Man multiple, becoming one of his more frequent adversaries.

 **Brenda Drago/ Tinkerer** :

Actress: Yvonne Strahovski

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Expert weapons designer and manufacturer

Scientific Genius

Extensive scientific knowledge

Relatives:

Blackie Drago (Brother)

Origin: Brenda Drago is Blackie Drago's AKA the Vulture's younger sister. Brenda was a child prodigy in the field of science. She skipped a few grades in school and attended college early alongside her older brother Blackie. Brenda eventually got her master's in engineering degree and got a job as a weapons designer for Oscorp, working alongside Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus. She eventually got enough money to bail her older brother Blackie, out of jail and got him a job as her lab assistant. Brenda was quickly betrayed by her older brother Blackie and her mentor Otto who both forced her to build weapons for supervillains. Though she hates what her older brother did to her, she will do anything to protect him. She hates Spider-Man for beating up Blackie constantly.

 **Otto Octavius/ Doctor Octopus:**

Actor: Mark Hamill

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Brilliant engineer and inventor

Superb strategist

Charismatic leader

Genius-level intellect

Wears super-strong and durable mechanical appendages

Telepathic control over his mechanical arms

Relatives:

Torbert Octavius (Father, deceased)

Mary Octavius (Mother, deceased)

Karl Octavius (Uncle)

Elias Hargrove (Cousin)

Thomas Hargrove (Cousin)

Origin: Otto Octavius grew up in Schenectady, New York with his abusive father Torbert, and his overprotective mother Mary. Otto was a shy, yet intelligent child who often got picked on by bullies. Otto was determined to become one of the greatest scientific minds in the world to impress his mother and belittle his father, and he became obsessed with science. Both his father and mother died when he entered college. He met Norman Osborn in college. Otto graduated college with master's degrees in nuclear physics and engineering. He worked alongside Norman Osborn and a few of his fellow colleagues and professors to construct and establish Oscorp. Otto Octavius became Norman Osborn's closest friend, even though deep down, Otto detested Norman, believing that he should oversee the company instead of him. Otto built a set of four highly advanced mechanical arms controlled via a brain-computer interface to assist him with his research. Otto became aware of Spider-Man after Norman Osborn showed some videos of him swinging around the city, claiming that he stole their super-soldier spider project and used it on himself to give him superpowers, and ordered Otto to hunt him down and find out what makes him tick. Otto combines his mechanical arms with a full set of armor covering his entire body and a mask to hide his face, and calls himself Doctor Octopus. No one knows that Otto Octavius and Doctor Octopus are the same person, except for Spider-Man and the villains he hires to hunt him down. Otto claims that the man calling himself Doctor Octopus stole his mechanical arms and is using them for nefarious purposes as a cover story, so that no one suspects him of being Doctor Octopus. Doctor Octopus has tangled with Spider-Man numerous times, becoming one of his most dangerous foes. What started as a job for Otto, eventually grows into a life mission to destroy Spider-Man.

 **Flint Marko/Sandman:**

Actor: John Cygan

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 230 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman strength, durability and endurance

Flight (in sandstorm form)

Size and mass manipulation

Density control

Shapeshifting

Completely organic sand within body

Earth manipulation

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Flint Marko was born in Queens, New York. His father abandoned him and his mother when he was three years old. His mother would take him down to the beach at Coney Island, where he would make sand sculptures. He often made sand sculptures to try and make friends and win over the hearts of pretty girls. Flint was often picked on, but he often refused to fight unless it was necessary, due to his nonviolent nature. He practiced Tai Chi when he was younger, a skill that would help him ward off bullies by using their moves against them. Flint played football in high school, but was kicked off after being wrongfully accused of overseeing a school wide underground gambling circuit. He tried to go after the real man in charge and beat him to a pulp, but that only got him expelled. Having never finished high school, Flint Marko eventually turned to crime and became a cat burglar. Flint often struggled to make ends meet by refusing to take on more dangerous and violent jobs, and preferring to pursue nonviolent crimes. His escapades often got him in trouble with Spider-Man. After escaping the wall-crawler during one of their fights, Flint Marko stumbles upon an Oscorp nuclear testing site and falls into an experimental reactor full of irradiated sand. Flint Marko's molecular structure turned into sand. Flint was then captured by Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus who forced Flint to work for him in exchange for a cure for his new condition. Doc Ock forces Flint, now calling himself Sandman, to hunt down and kill Spider-Man. Despite his nonviolent nature, he agrees to do it, knowing that the cure was too good to pass up and he could exact his revenge on Spider-Man for humiliating him so many times and turning him into a monster. Though Sandman is nonviolent to the point where he won't harm innocent people, he makes an exception with Spider-Man who he hates with a passion. Sandman becomes on of Spider-Man's most powerful and dangerous foes.

 **Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom:**

Actor: Maurice LaMarche

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2" (6' 7" armored)

Weight: 225 lbs. (415 lbs. armored)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Super-Genius Level Intellect

Scientific Genius and Powerful Sorcerer

Armor grants:

Superhuman Strength and Nigh-Indestructibility

Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption

Flight via rocket propulsion boots

Force field Generation

Built-in arsenal of High-Tech Weapons and Gadgets, including Gauntlet Scanners

Relatives:

Werner Von Doom (Father, deceased)

Cynthia Von Doom (Mother, deceased)

Morgan Le Fey (Wife)

Caroline Le Fey (Daughter)

Alexander Von Doom (Son)

Krisdtoff Vernard (Adoptive son)

Arthur Pendragon (Foster brother-in-law)

Guinevere (Foster sister-in-law)

Mordred (Foster nephew-in-law)

Origin: Victor Von Doom was the son of a chief of a tribe of gypsies. Both of his parents died when he was very young, leaving him to fend for himself. Victor devoted much of his time to learning magic and science, and combining the two to create machines. When he was old enough, Victor went off to America to study science at NYU. It was here that Victor met Reed Richards and Ben Grimm who would eventually become Mister Fantastic and The Thing respectively. Victor hated Reed and Ben with a burning passion. While at NYU, one of Victor's machines explodes in his face and severely disfigures it. Victor was expelled after the explosion. Victor traveled to Tibet where he met some monks who trained him and helped him build himself a suit of armor. He used the armor to take back his homeland of Latveria from an evil Baron under the new name Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom's main enemies are the Fantastic Four, but he has fought other superheroes like Spider-Man. Doctor Doom considers Spider-Man a childish pest.

 **Morgan Le Fey** :

Actress: Claudia Black

Age: 1467

Gender: Female

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Gifted intellect

Magic manipulation

Virtual immortality

Relatives:

Arthur Pendragon (Foster brother)

Guinevere (Foster sister-in-law)

Mordred (Foster nephew)

Victor Von Doom (Husband)

Caroline Le Fay (Daughter)

Alexander Von Doom (Step-son)

Krisdtoff Vernard (Adoptive son)

Origin: Morgan Le Fay is the half-human, half-faerie, adoptive sister of King Arthur. Her elven heritage granted her immortality, and she used this time to master the mystic arts. She occasionally tries to take over the world. She has been an opponent of The Avengers. She is the wife of Doctor Doom, and the leader of the Darkholders. Morgan Le Fay was born in Tintagel Castle, in Cornwall, England, in the days of Camelot, in the Sixth Century A.D. She became a high priestess, as well as Queen of Gorre. Morgan Le Fay gained a reputation throughout Camelot as being pure evil. She took King Arthur's son, Mordred, as a sign of her betrayal, and raised him as her own. Morgan Le Fay would eventually be visited by a supervillain from the future named Doctor Doom to enlist her in helping wrest his mother Cynthia von Doom's soul from Hell. Morgan agreed on the condition that Doom become the general of her army, undead warriors of those slain by the sword Excalibur against her brother King Arthur. Doctor Doom and Morgan Le Fay had fallen in love with each other, gotten married, and a had child named Caroline. Iron Man followed Doctor Doom back in time to stop him from taking over Camelot. Iron Man destroys Morgan Le Fay's body and leaves a physically and emotionally broken Doctor Doom stuck in the past as he returns to his own time. Doctor Doom manages to find a way back to his own time, and brings his daughter Caroline (who had grown to the age of a teenager) and Morgan Le Fay with him. Morgan Le Fay's soul remains trapped inside of a crystal ball. Doctor Doom now looks for a way to restore Morgan Le Fay's body.

 **Caroline Le Fay** :

Actress: Catherine Taber

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Longevity

Leadership

Gifted intellect

Magic manipulation

Relatives:

Werner Von Doom (Grandfather, deceased)

Cynthia Von Doom (Grandmother, deceased)

Morgan Le Fay (Mother)

Doctor Doom (Father)

Arthur Pendragon (Foster uncle)

Guinevere (Foster aunt)

Mordred (Foster cousin)

Alexander Von Doom (Step-brother)

Krisdtoff Vernard (Adoptive brother)

Origin: Caroline Le Fay is the daughter of Doctor Doom and Morgan Le Fay. Being born from a half-faerie, half-human sorceress and a modern day mad scientist/wizard, Caroline Le Fey possesses an array of magical powers; though she is not as skilled as her parents. She also doesn't possess her mother's immortality yet, but she does age much slower than normal people, although it was only after she discovered the spell that would allow her to do so. Caroline leads the modern day Darkholders, who worship Morgan Le Fay as a goddess. She is the only one that Doctor Doom considers worthy to take the throne. She has developed a slight crush on Spider-Man.

 **Alexander Von Doom** :

Actor: Todd Haberkorn

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Telepathy

Relatives:

Werner Von Doom (Grandfather, deceased)

Cynthia Von Doom (Grandmother, deceased)

Morgan Le Fay (Step-Mother)

Doctor Doom (Father)

Arthur Pendragon (Step-uncle)

Guinevere (Step-aunt)

Mordred (Step-cousin)

Caroline Le Fay (Step-sister)

Krisdtoff Vernard (Adoptive brother)

Origin: Alexander Von Doom is the son of Doctor Doom and an unknown Romani woman who died after giving birth. Doctor Doom treated Alexander horribly, even before it was discovered that he was a mutant. Alexander Von Doom possesses a form of low-level telepathy, that enabled him to hypnotize individuals and even groups of people into obeying his will. Doctor Doom considered Alexander a disappointment and someone who should have never been born. Alexander decided to prove himself to his father by traveling and forming a mutant army that he would call the "Gladiators". Even after he returned, Doctor Doom still considered his son a disappointment. Alexander will not stop trying to prove himself to his father. He is humiliated by Spider-Man every time they cross paths.

 **Kristoff Vernard** :

Actor: Yuri Lowenthal

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Height: 4' 11" (6' 7" in Armor)

Weight: 103 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Skilled scientist and magician

Powered armor grants:

Minimal superhuman strength and durability

Flight

Energy projection

Relatives:

Werner Von Doom (Grandfather, deceased)

Cynthia Von Doom (Grandmother, deceased)

Morgan Le Fay (Foster Mother)

Doctor Doom (Foster Father)

Arthur Pendragon (Foster uncle)

Guinevere (Foster aunt)

Mordred (Foster cousin)

Caroline Le Fay (Foster sister)

Alexander Von Doom (Foster brother)

Origin: Kristoff Vernard is the adoptive son of Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom adopted Kristoff as a child after his mother was killed by an invading robot right in front of him. Kristoff was given free access to Doctor Doom's laboratory and constructed himself a robotic suit that would make him look and sound older, as well as other special abilities such as super strength, durability, flight and energy projection. He built this suit so that no one would look down on him. Spider-Man annoys him to no end.

 **Curt Connors/The Lizard:**

Actor: Dee Bradley Baker

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11" (As Connors), 6' 8" (As Lizard)

Weight: 175 lbs. (As Connors), 550 lbs. (As Lizard)

Eyes: Blue (As Connors), Red (As Lizard)

Hair: Brown (As Connors), None (As Lizard)

Powers and Abilities:

Ferocious hand to hand combatant

Superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability, reflexes and leaping ability

Genius-level intellect

Telepathic control over reptiles

Regenerative healing factor

Hardened scale-like skin

Razor-sharp claws and teeth

6-foot-long tail capable of shattering concrete

Ability to bring out nearby creatures' primitive reptilian instincts

Relatives:

Martha Connors (Wife)

Billy Connors (Son)

Origin: Curt Connors was once an Oscorp scientist before enlisting as a surgeon in the U.S. Army. He lost his right arm in an explosion while performing surgery on a wounded GI on the battlefield. To regrow his lost right arm, Curt Connors created an experimental serum taken from reptilian DNA and tested it on himself. Although the serum successfully regrew his missing right limb, Curt Connors was transformed into a humanoid lizard monster. Curt Connors, now called The Lizard, escapes his home state of Florida and migrates all the way to upstate New York. Along the way, stories began popping up throughout most of the eastern United States of a giant lizard man terrorizing people's homes and occasionally eating livestock, pets and other wild animals. Once the Lizard reached New York City, Curt Connors wife Martha, and her son Billy, moved to New York City to ask The Avengers to find her husband who she claims is the giant lizard monster that has been terrorizing the eastern United States, but instead asks Spider-Man, because The Avengers were unavailable. Although Spider-Man had spent months trying to find the Lizard, he had only barely caught a few glimpses of him, as news reports of the monsters' terror spread throughout New York City. With no luck in finding the Lizard, due to him having left the city and traveling to upstate New York, Peter Parker decides to temporarily call off the search and spend Spring Break with his friends Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Ned Leeds, Gwen Stacy and Michelle Jones, as they went camping in Hudson Valley, where they just so happen to come across the Lizard who is building a reptilian army and performing experiments on people he has kidnapped throughout Hudson Valley. Although the Lizard managed to escape Spider-Man after the Hudson Valley incident, Spider-Man eventually finds the Lizard again and turns him back into Curt Connors who befriends the wall-crawler and tells him that he believes that he can use his new Lizard abilities for good, but he needs to find a way to retain his intelligence and personality while in Lizard form. Curt Connors Lizard form, also known as The Lizard, has both the personality of a murderous animal and a mad scientist who wants to rule the world by building a reptilian army and turning humans into lizards. Although Curt Connors becomes one of Spider-Man's most trusted allies, the Lizard becomes one of Spider-Man's deadliest foes.

 **Steven Hudak/Scorcher:**

Actor: Steve Blum

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Bald

Powers and Abilities:

Insulated battle suit grants:

Flamethrowers

Protection from heat, flame and physical injuries

Flight via jet pack

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Steven Hudak was an Oscorp research chemist who was wrongfully accused of embezzlement by his employer. Swearing revenge on Norman Osborn, Steven Hudak created an armored suit containing flame-throwing equipment with some help from Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus. Otto Octavius used Steven Hudak, now calling himself The Scorcher, to try and kill Norman Osborn, so that he could take control of Oscorp. Scorcher was defeated by Spider-Man, thus ruining Otto's plan. Scorcher was sent to prison and Otto Octavius was never suspected of trying to kill his best friend Norman Osborn. Spider-Man has jokingly told Scorcher many times that he sees him as a D-list villain, which angers him to no end.

 **Jimmy Santini/Batwing:**

Actor: Stuart Allen

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 1" (As Jimmy), 5' 6" (As Batwing)

Weight: 100 lbs. (As Jimmy), 145 lbs. (As Batwing)

Eyes: Green (As Jimmy), Red (As Batwing)

Hair: Brown (As Jimmy), Brown (As Batwing)

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman speed

Flight via bat wings

Enhanced hearing

Echolocation

Night vision

Sharp claws and fangs

Relatives:

Antonio Santini (Father, deceased)

Carlotta Santini (Mother)

Origin: Jimmy Santini and his father Antonio, were investigating an illegal toxic waste spill in the caves of the Minnewaska State Park Preserve where Antonio was killed by the polluters. Jimmy escaped the polluters but got lost in the caves and had passed out after accidentally drinking from a contaminated spring. Jimmy was eventually found and brought home to his mother Carlotta, but he eventually mutated in a humanoid bat-like creature and was chased out of the house by his mother. Realizing that the creature was her son Jimmy, Carlotta contacted Spider-Man for help. People began calling Jimmy Batwing. Spider-Man has crossed paths with Batwing before he knew he was Jimmy Santini, but now Spider-Man wants to help Jimmy and bring him back to his mother.

 **Living Brain** :

Actor: Jeff Bennett

Age: N/A

Gender: N/A

Height: 6' 6"

Weight: 800 lbs.

Eyes: Yellow

Hair: None

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman strength and speed

Flight

Clawed hands

Limbs that can rotate at nearly 360 degrees

Ability to analyze any situation and determine how best to achieve its goals, process and collate enormous amounts of information and find any weaknesses in a being or structure

Relatives:

Steve Petty (Creator)

Origin: The Living Brain was created by Steve Petty, a young, smart and arrogant student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, as a science fair project to impress Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus and get an internship at Oscorp. Steve says that the Living Brain can solve any problem in the world and he tried to demonstrate his robots power to Otto Octavius by asking who Spider-Man is underneath the mask. However, before the Living Brain could answer the question, Spider-Man and the Vulture accidentally destroy the robot in one of their fights. Steve angrily yells at Spider-Man for destroying his project and swears revenge. Despite Steve's busted project, Otto Octavius gives the internship to him anyway. Otto Octavius, Steve Petty and Brenda Drago AKA the Tinkerer rebuild the Living Brain and weaponize it with, super strength, super speed, a jet pack, claws, every martial art known to man and a full knowledge of Spider-Man's fighting style. The Living Brain's greatest weapon though, was its ability to analyze and the find solution to any situation, and find the weaknesses in a being or structure. This means that the Living Brain can predict Spider-Man's moves before he makes them and come up with the perfect way to counter them in an instant. The Living Brain is one of Spider-Man's smartest enemies.

 **Steve Petty/Phreak** :

Actor: Jacob Hopkins

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Exo-skeleton suit grants:

Blast Power

Electricity Control

Energy Manipulation

Energy-Enhanced Strike

Relatives:

Stan Petty (Father)

Origin: Steve Petty is a smart, yet arrogant student at The Midtown School of Science and Technology, and the creator of the Living Brain. After the first Living Brain was accidentally destroyed by Spider-Man and the Vulture, Steve vowed revenge on Spider-Man. He rebuilt and weaponized the Living Brain with help from Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus and Brenda Drago AKA the Tinkerer, and built himself a super-powered exo-skeleton that allows him control energy. Steve Petty began calling himself Phreak and began his revenge quest against Spider-Man. Phreak is one of Spider-Man's least powerful foes.

 **Allison Dillon/Electro:**

Actress: Ashly Burch

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Bald (Formerly Brown)

Powers and Abilities:

Flight

Electric manipulation

Superhuman strength and speed when fully charged

Relatives:

Max Dillon (Father)

Marilyn Dillon (Mother, deceased)

Francine Frye (Step-mother)

Origin: Allison Dillon is the daughter of Max Dillon, an overworked Oscorp scientist who is trying to find a new source of energy. Allison's mother Marilyn, died of cancer when she was very young. Max Dillon eventually got remarried to a rich and stuck up bureaucrat named Francine Frye. Francine treated Allison horribly and Max was rarely around the house due to his research. Allison ran away from home and faked her own death when she was 13. She joined a local street gang immediately afterwards and begins committing a wide variety of crimes all over New York City for the next 2 years. Spider-Man chases Allison and her street gang to the roof of an Oscorp laboratory in Queens where Max Dillon is working and thwarts one of their crime sprees. Spider-Man recognizes Allison and calls her by her name, which freaks her out. Allison tries to escape, but accidentally steps onto the roofs skylight and the glass underneath her breaks under her weight. Allison falls through the skylight and lands in a machine her father Max was presenting to his colleagues. Max shuts off the machine as his once to be believed dead daughter falls onto the floor with all her hair singed off. Allison wakes up in the hospital to not only find that she is bald, but that she now has weird electrical powers. Spider-Man and Allison's father Max, greet her after she wakes up. Max asks her daughter Allison, why she ran away from and faked her own death, and what she has been doing for the past 2 years. Allison lashes out at her father and says that he was never there for her after her mother died. She also blames Spider-Man for her new condition and tells him and her father to leave. Max also blames Spider-Man for his daughters' mutation. Spider-Man blames himself for what happened to Allison. Allison is then kidnapped by one Doctor Octopus' Octobots who brings her to him. Doctor Octopus helps Allison exact her revenge on her father and Spider-Man by designing her a costume to help her control her new powers. Allison calls herself Electro and begins her quest for revenge against Spider-Man. Electro is one of Spider-Man's most powerful foes.

 **Cole Wittman/Wizard** :

Actress: Seychelle Gabriel

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 139 lbs.

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Talented escape artist and stage magician

Master of disguise

Genius-level intellect

Use of anti-gravity disks

Electrical blasts via power gloves

Mind control via helmet

Skilled martial artist

Relatives:

Bentley Wittman (Father)

Sally Wittman (Mother)

Origin: Cole Wittman is the rich daughter of Bentley Wittman, the CEO of Wittman Industries. Cole is one of the most popular girls at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. She's not only filthy rich, but she is also dating Johnny Storm AKA the Human Torch. Cole dreams of someday becoming a famous stage magician and escape artist, but her father would rather have her pursue the field of science and technology, so that she may one day take over the company. In an act of rebellion, Cole steals her father's anti-gravity technology and other inventions to construct herself a suit of armor, a set of anti-gravity disks that allow her to fly, moves objects and incapacitate her victims, a helmet to temporarily mind control other people and a pair of gloves that can shoot energy blasts. She becomes a cat burglar and starts calling herself Wizard. Wizard goes on all kinds of crime sprees just for the thrill of it. Though she is a major enemy of the Fantastic Four, she has fought Spider-Man numerous times before.

 **Fredrick Foswell/Big Man:**

Actor: Nolan North

Age: 44

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 157 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Adept at disguise

Excellent marksman with handguns

Relatives:

Janice Foswell (Daughter)

Origin: Frederick Foswell is a reporter for the Daily Bugle News Network who leads a secret double life as the masked crime boss "Big Man". His gang, known as the Enforcers, consists of Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox. He also has a daughter named Janice who is unaware of his secret life as a crime boss. Though he has no superpowers, Big Man can still be a formidable foe for Spider-Man. Depending on the situation and the conditions, Big Man is either Spider-Man's enemy or ally.

 **Jackson Brice/Montana:**

Actor: Billy West

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 240 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities: N/A

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Jackson Brice AKA Montana is one of the founding members of the Enforcers. He is skilled with a whip. He has proven to be a formidable foe for Spider-Man.

 **Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan:**

Actor: Roger Craig Smith

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Expert martial artist

Skilled marksman

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Daniel Brito AKA Fancy Dan is one of the founding members of the Enforcers. He is skilled in judo and karate. His martial arts skills almost compare to Spider-Man's

 **Raymond Bloch/Ox** :

Actor: John DiMaggio

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 8"

Weight: 358 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman strength

Resistance to injury

Relatives:

Ronald Bloch (Brother)

Origin: Raymond Bloch AKA Ox is one of the founding members of the Enforcers. He is a burly strongman possessing superhuman strength. His strength almost matches Spider-Man's.

 **Cleavon Twain/Headsman** :

Actor: Steve Blum

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 5"

Weight: 291 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Enhanced strength with power pack

High-tech adamantium vibro-axe

Flight via disc-shaped hovercraft

Peak strength and endurance

Relatives:

Cody Twain (Brother)

Origin: Cleavon Twain grew up in the forest with his brother Cody. They killed and ate chickens to survive. Cleavon left his brother and his home when he got older, and went on a massive killing spree. He eventually made his way to New York, where he was tracked down by Norman Osborn and given advanced technology, including a high-tech adamantium vibro-axe that could cut through anything, a hover platform for transportation and a strength boosting harness that made his axe swings even more powerful and deadly. He began calling himself the Headsman, and becomes a dangerous foe for Spider-Man.

 **Leopold Stryke:**

Actor: Rider Strong

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Wears electrified lubricated costume

Use of various weapons

Relatives:

Jordan Stryke (Brother)

Origin: Leopold Stryke AKA Eel is a criminal who works for the Serpent Squad.

 **Scarlet Beetle** :

Actor: Robert Englund

Age: N/A

Gender: Male

Height: 1.6" (Small) 6' 0" (Medium) 50' 0" (Large)

Weight: .35 oz. (Small) 225 lbs. (Medium) 65 Tons (Large)

Eyes: Black

Hair: None

Powers and Abilities:

Insect Control

Intellect

Stamina

Super Strength

Relatives: N/A

Origin: The Scarlet Beetle was an ordinary beetle that was experimented on by H.Y.D.R.A. The experiment gave the Scarlet Beetle conscious thought and the ability to command other insects. The Scarlet Beetle also grew to the size of six feet and gained the ability to speak like a human. The Scarlet Beetle now wants to destroy humans with the help of all insects in his thrall.

 **Nathan Garrett/Black Knight:**

Actor Travis Willingham

Age: 44

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0" (6' 7" in armor)

Weight: 195 lbs. (255 lbs. in armor)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brownish black

Powers and Abilities:

Genius geneticist

Brilliant biologist

Skilled electrical engineer and equestrian

Gifted intellect

Wears body armor

Rides a robotic flying horse

Use of advanced weaponry

Relatives:

Dane Whitman (Nephew)

Origin: Professor Nathan Garrett was born in London, England. He was a biologist, a research scientist, and a university professor before becoming the head of an espionage ring and being captured by Ant-Man. Nathan fled to Europe and creates an arsenal of medieval weapons that employ modern technology and builds a robotic winged horse called Aragorn. Nathan then calls himself the Black Knight and embarks on a career as a professional criminal.

 **Quentin Beck/Mysterio:**

Actor: Bruce Campbell

Age: 40

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Special effects, and illusion expert

Master hypnotist and magician

Amateur chemist and roboticist

Exceptional hand to hand combatant

Use of weapons

Relatives:

Elmore Beck (Father)

Maguire Beck (Cousin)

Origin: Quentin Beck was a special effects wizard and stunt man working for a major Hollywood studio with dreams of making a name for himself in the film industry. However, he came to see his career in special effects as a dead-end job. He tried to take up acting, but found he was bad at it. He then realized that he could use his skills in illusions and could make him an effective supervillain. He starts by framing Spider-Man for committing a series of crimes. Mysterio created a gas that could obstruct Spider-Man's spider-sense and a chemical abrasive that could dissolve his webbing. Mysterio was eventually found out and sent to prison, blaming Spider-Man for his failed career. Mysterio is one of Spider-Man's trickier enemies.

 **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin:**

Actor: Troy Baker

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Eyes: Blue (Green after taking the Goblin Formula)

Hair: Reddish-brown

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility and reflexes due to ingesting the Goblin Formula

Regenerative healing factor

Genius-level intellect

Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts

Uses goblin-themed weapons and a Goblin Glider which has a variety of offensive weapons as paraphernalia

Relatives:

Amberson Osborn (Father, deceased)

Emily Osborn (Wife, deceased)

Harry Osborn (Son)

Origin: Norman Osborn was born in born in New Haven, Connecticut as the son of the wealthy industrialist Amberson Osborn. Amberson eventually lost his manufacturing company and his entire fortune and began drowning his sorrows in alcohol and taking his anger out on his son Norman. Norman vowed to become a better man than his father, but soon began developing his own homicidal tendencies as a means of coping with stress. When Norman was younger, he would often have nightmares of a goblin he saw when he got locked in the basement that would only appear in the light during a lightning storm. The goblin scared Norman into believing that darkness was better than light. Though this made Norman into a tough man as an adult, this was a sign of him becoming more and more like the very creature he feared. Osborn studied chemistry, business administration, and electrical engineering at MIT. Norman met his future wife Emily Lyman at MIT. Norman eventually graduated and formed Oscorp back in Connecticut with his new wife Emily, and a few of his colleagues and professors including Otto Octavius, Mendel Stromm, Ben and Richard Parker, Curt Connors, Aaron Davis, Ezekiel Sims, Spencer Smythe, and Miles Warren. The company became an instant success, and allowed Norman to re-gain the wealth he lost during his childhood. Norman and Emily eventually have a son named Harry, but Emily dies immediately after giving birth to him. Norman pushed himself to work harder to cope with the stress of losing his wife Emily. Norman also emotionally neglects Harry, either out of the fact that he can't get over the death of his wife, or that deep down, Norman hates Harry for taking her away from him. When Harry turned 13, Norman had moved his business down to New York City to get closer to the competition. Many of Norman's fellow colleagues had either left or were fired from the company including, Ben and Richard Parker, Ezekiel Sims, Aaron Davis, Curt Connors, and Miles Warren. Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, Mendel Stromm, and Ezekiel Sims were working on an experimental strength/intelligence enhancement formula that they tested on spiders. Ezekiel was fired after he refused to cooperate further on the experiment, and was not allowed to take his research with him. Mendel Stromm was forced into an early retirement after being crippled in a lab accident. Norman was disappointed about the results of the experiment, and decided to shut it down. It wasn't until Spider-Man began swinging around the city that Norman began taking interest in the super-soldier formula again. He began experimenting with it in secret and eventually tested it on himself. The serum greatly increased his intelligence and physical intended, but he also began down spiraling down a path of self-destructive insanity. Norman also begins noticing green patches of skin appearing all over his body that he must cover with make-up. Norman then decides to make a costume based off the goblin he feared as a child, as well as a series of goblin-themed weapons and a glider, and calls himself the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin becomes Spider-Man's greatest enemy.

 **Chen Lu/Radioactive Man:**

Actor: Steven Yeun

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 6"

Weight: 290 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Bald

Powers and Abilities:

Genius nuclear physicist

Radiation manipulation

Armored suit grants:

Superhuman strength and durability

Flight via boot jets

Hand-blasters

Computer and radio transmitter and receiver

Smokescreen

Backpack rocket launcher

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Chen Lu is a nuclear physicist turned assassin. Chen Lu exposed himself to enormous amounts of radiation until he became super powerful. He begins calling himself Radioactive Man. Radioactive Man is one of the toughest opponents that Spider-Man has ever faced.

 **Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter:**

Actor: Jim Cummings

Age: 50

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 235 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and longevity

Heightened senses and reflexes

Skilled hunter and marksman

Skilled hand-to-hand combatant

Relatives:

Anna Kravinoff (Mother, deceased)

Nikolai Kravinoff (Father, deceased)

Vladimir Kravinoff (Son)

Alyosha Kravinoff (Son)

Ana Kravinoff (Daughter)

Sasha Kravinoff (Wife)

Origin: Sergei Kravinoff was born to a family of Russian game hunter's/assassin's/aristocrat's. His parents abandoned him in a jungle in Kenya, Africa as a young boy to teach him survival. It was here that Sergei met a beautiful witch doctor named Calypso. Calypso trained Sergei in the ways of the hunt, including how to survive in the jungle, and how to take down any animal with his bare hands. Sergei also learned how fight with swords, knives, spears, axes, staves and spears. When Sergei got older, Calypso gives him a mystical serum in exchange for his hand in marriage and servitude. The serum enhanced his strength, speed and senses to match a jungle cat. The serum also extended his life, health and vitality years beyond a normal human. Sergei decides to return home to Russia to take care of some unfinished business, and tells Calypso that he will return and marry her when he is finished, even though he would never return. When Sergei returned to his home in Russia, his parents were surprised to find him alive. Sergei's father tells him that he left him in the jungle to die, because he believed he was destined to be a failure. Sergei kills both of his parents and takes over the family business as Kraven the Hunter. Sergei eventually meets Sasha Nikolaevna, the daughter of a wealthy Russian family. Sergei and Sasha became partners in crime and eventually lovers. They got married and had three children named Vladimir, Alyosha, and Ana. For many years Sergei taught his three children in the ways of the hunt, but not in the way his parents did. Sergei instead decided to be a loving father first, and a hunter second. Kraven in then contacted by Otto Octavius to hunt down and kill Spider-Man. Kraven agreed, but had to leave his family behind to do it. Kraven becomes one of Spider-Man's deadliest foes.

 **Sasha Kravinoff:**

Actress: Vanessa Marshall

Age: 48

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 136 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Agility

Longevity

Marksmanship

Tracking

Unarmed Combat

Relatives:

Sergei Kravinoff (Husband)

Ana Kravinoff (Daughter)

Vladimir Kravinoff (Son)

Alyosha Kravinoff (Son)

Mikhail Aleksei Nikolaevich (Father, deceased)

Aleksandra Nikolaevna (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Sasha Kravinoff was the daughter of a grand duke and a princess of a wealthy Russian family. When she got older and her father got ill, she became morally obligated to take care of her. Sasha met Sergei Kravinoff at a party and was originally unimpressed by his constant bragging about his many conquests as a hunter. Sergei eventually won her over and the two them became friends and then lovers. Wanting to live the same exciting life as Sergei, Sasha pushed her elderly father out of multi-story window and covered it up. Sasha and Sergei eventually got married and had three kids named Vladimir, Alyosha, and Ana. Sasha became a strict yet loving mother to her three children, even when they got older. Sasha will kill anyone who tries to hurt her husband.

 **Vladimir Kravinoff/Grim Hunter:**

Actor: Matthew Mercer

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 4"

Weight: 240 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Skilled weapons master

Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability and senses

Longevity

(As a humanoid lion):

Superhuman strength and durability

Carries a heavy stone axe

Relatives:

Sergei Kravinoff (Father)

Sasha Kravinoff (Mother)

Alyosha Kravinoff (Brother)

Ana Kravinoff (Sister)

Origin: Vladimir Kravinoff is the son of Kraven the Hunter. Vladimir was put through a rite of passage at a very young age. Vladimir passed his rite of passage and was given the title of Grim Hunter. Vladimir, along with his brother Alyosha, often feels that his father favors his little sister Ana over him. Vladimir also believes that his father has gotten soft over the years. Vladimir wants to earn the title of Kraven the Hunter and bring the Kravinoff family back to its former glory. Sergei gave Vladimir the ability to turn into a giant humanoid lion through a magic potion that he learned to make from Calypso.

 **Alyosha Kravinoff** :

Actor: Robin Atkin Downes

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 220 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Expert weapons master

Exceptional hand-to-hand combatant

Superhuman strength, speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes/reactions, coordination, balance and endurance

Extraordinarily enhanced senses

Healing factor

Ability to communicate with and control animals

Relatives:

Sergei Kravinoff (Father)

Sasha Kravinoff (Mother)

Vladimir Kravinoff (Brother)

Ana Kravinoff (Sister)

Origin: Alyosha Kravinoff is son of Kraven the Hunter. When Alyosha was a boy, he ran away from home and lived in the woods for a few years to learn how to be a hunter like his father. When he returned home, his family was shocked to see him still alive. His father Sergei was mad at him for running away, but was relieved to find his son had lived. Sergei told Alyosha that he shouldn't have ran away from home. Alyosha tried to explain that he was just trying to be like him. Sergei told Alyosha that he is the last person anyone should try to be. Much like his brother Vladimir, Alyosha began to believe that his father had grown soft, and wanted the title of Kraven the Hunter to bring the Kravinoff family to its former glory. When Alyosha was older, Sergei gave him the same magic potion that Calypso gave to Sergei. The serum enhanced his normal abilities, while also giving him the ability to control animals.

 **Ana Kravinoff:**

Actress: Laura Bailey

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Powers and Abilities:

Expert martial artist and tracker

Brilliant intellect

Minimal superhuman strength and speed

Good medical knowledge

Use of various weapons

Relatives:

Sergei Kravinoff (Father)

Sasha Kravinoff (Mother)

Vladimir Kravinoff (Brother)

Alyosha Kravinoff (Brother)

Origin: Ana Kravinoff is the daughter of Kraven the Hunter. Unlike her older brothers Vladimir and Alyosha, Ana truly loves and admires her father. Sergei believes that Ana is the best fit to take his place as Kraven the Hunter.

 **Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo** :

Actor: James C. Mathis III

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 250 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Skilled martial artist

Extensive knowledge of magical lore

Astral projection

Teleportation

Hypnotism

Mesmerism

Thought and illusion casting

Force blast projection

Magical energy manipulation

Ability to conjure demons

Relatives:

Sara Mordo (Mother)

Nikolai Mordo (Father, deceased)

Origin: Karl Mordo was once an ally of Doctor Strange and is a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Karl was close friends with his master the Ancient One, who taught him many forms of sorcery in Kamar-Taj. After the death of the Ancient one at the hands of Dormammu's minions, Karl left Kamar-Taj when he discovered that she was drawing power from the Dark Dimension, which was forbidden for all other masters. Karl believes that the overabundance of sorcerers has created an imbalance in the natural order of the universe, and has thus made it his mission to strip all sorcerers (who have misused their powers, broke natural laws, and are unwilling to defend reality) of their powers, regardless of innocence or guilt. Karl was eventually approached in a dream by Dormammu who offered him the power to defeat Doctor Strange in exchange for his servitude and undying loyalty. Karl then receives the title of Baron Mordo and becomes one of Doctor Strange's greatest foes. Mordo was once a disrespectful and arrogant man like Doctor Strange once was, but has become more humble and wise, with a great deal of respect towards the natural laws of the universe. Mordo is, however, rigid and unwilling to compromise with other, making highly predictable, but giving him a slight advantage over Doctor Strange. He is so respectful to the natural order of things that he is unwilling to bend them under any circumstances, nor willing to tolerate others to do the same. Mordo's violent past has shaped his present views on violence. Mordo sought out the Ancient One to gain the power to kill his enemies. The Ancient One gave him the power to do so, but she also taught him to suppress his demons and to fight for an honorable cause. Mordo is not afraid of conflict or killing, as he spent his entire life surviving and fighting off rogue sorcerers. His single-minded adherence to the laws of nature and his lack of hesitation to kill gives him a narrowed perspective on life. Mordo's greatest weakness is his inflexibility and his lack of imagination. Mordo has forgotten what the Ancient One taught him about living above his demons, and has become one once again.

 **Dormammu** :

Actor: Crispin Freeman

Age: N/A

Gender: Male

Height: Variable (Human size 6' 1")

Weight: N/A

Eyes: Purple

Hair: None

Powers and Abilities:

Mystic energy manipulation

Mastery of dark magic

Dimensional teleportation

Immortality

Relatives:

Umar (Sister)

Origin: Dormammu is a primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power and is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange has defeated and humiliated Dormammu for quite some time, and he is always trying to come up with ways to defeat him so that he can take the Eye of Agamotto and conquer the human world. Dormammu is nothing more than the ultimate personification of destruction, megalomania, and ruthlessness. He appears to be a being of pure and utter malevolence, seemingly focused only on his own "mission" of expanding his Dark Dimension realm and conquering all other worlds and dimensions of the Multiverse, to fuse them in as well. He claims that it would grant them everlasting peace which they all desired. Dormammu takes pleasure in causing pain and suffering, delighting at the chance of killing his enemies. Despite his ruthlessness, Dormammu can be somewhat honorable.

 **Heroes**

 **Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic:**

Actor: Ioan Gruffudd

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown with White at his temples.

Powers and Abilities:

Genius-level intellect

Extreme superhuman elasticity, malleability, and endurance

Resistance to most physical assaults and electricity

Virtual immunity to psychic powers

Relatives:

John Richards (Grandfather)

Ted Richards (Uncle, deceased)

Nathaniel Richards (Father)

Evelyn Richards (Mother, deceased)

Cassandra Richards (Stepmother)

Tara Richards (Half-Sister)

Origin: Reed Richards AKA Mr. Fantastic is one of the founding members and the leader of the Fantastic Four, and the soon to be husband of Susan Storm AKA the Invisible Woman. Reed possesses a mastery of mechanical, aerospace and electrical engineering, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. He is the inventor of the spacecraft that was bombarded by cosmic radiation on its maiden voyage, granting the Fantastic Four their powers. Richards gained the ability to stretch his body into any shape he desires. Reed acts as the father figure of the Fantastic Four, although his love scientific discovery and problem solving often makes him seem cold, distant, and even neglectful towards his teammates. This is particularly true with his best friend, Ben Grimm, who partially blames Richards for his transformation into a large, rocky creature called the Thing. Mr. Fantastic and Spider-Man can relate on an intellectual level. Mr. Fantastic becomes one of Spider-Man's intellectual mentors.

 **Susan Storm/Invisible Woman** :

Actress: Grey Delisle

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Powers and Abilities:

Invisibility

Projected invisibility

Invisible force field projection (which bestows the ability to generate protective invisible shields and invisible energy constructs as well as the power to control and manipulate objects)

Competent martial artist

Relatives:

Johnny Storm (Brother)

Mary Jewel Dinkins (Aunt)

Franklin Storm (Father, deceased)

Mary Storm (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Susan Storm AKA the Invisible Woman is one of the founding members and the second in command of the Fantastic Four, and the soon to be wife of Reed Richards AKA Mr. Fantastic. Susan received her powers after being exposed to a cosmic storm. Her primary power deals with light waves, allowing her to render herself and others invisible. She can also project powerful fields of invisible psionic energy which she uses for a variety of offensive and defensive effects. Susan acts as the soul of the team and the motherly voice of reason that keeps the team together. Susan is the Fantastic Four's most powerful member. Susan inspires people with her confidence. The Invisible Woman acts like an older sister to Spider-Man.

 **Johnny Storm/Human Torch:**

Actor: Daryl Sabara

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Powers and Abilities:

Pyrokinesis

Fiery form that enables flight, serves as damage shield

Heat energy absorption

Resistance to extreme heat

Relatives:

Susan Storm (Sister)

Franklin Storm (Father, deceased)

Mary Storm (Mother, deceased)

Mary Jewel Dinkins (Aunt)

Origin: Johnny Storm AKA the Human Torch is one of the founding members of the Fantastic Four. Like the rest of the Fantastic Four, Jonathan "Johnny" Storm gained his powers on a spacecraft bombarded by cosmic rays. He can engulf his entire body in flames, fly, absorb fire harmlessly into his own body, and control any nearby fire by sheer force of will. "Flame on!" which the Torch customarily shouts when activating his full-body flame effect, has become his catchphrase. The youngest of the group, he is brash and impetuous in comparison to his reticent and compassionate older sister, Susan Storm, the sensible, Reed Richards, and the grumbling Ben Grimm. Human Torch is also a friend and frequent ally of the superhero Spider-Man, who is approximately the same age.

 **Ben Grimm/The Thing:**

Actor: Michael Chiklis

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 500 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: None

Powers and Abilities:

Skilled street fighter and hand to hand combatant

Superhuman strength, stamina and durability

Rock-like skin

Excellent dexterity

Above-average reflexes

Enhanced lung capacity

Relatives:

Petunia Grimm (Aunt)

Sophie Grimm (Aunt, deceased)

Alyce Grimm (Aunt, deceased)

Jake Grimm (Uncle)

Daniel Grimm (Father, deceased)

Elsie Grimm (Mother, deceased)

Daniel Grimm Jr. (Brother, deceased)

Origin: Ben Grimm AKA the Thing is one of the founding members of the Fantastic Four. He is known for his unique speech patterns, rocky appearance, sense of humor, and famous battle cry, "It's clobberin' time!". The Thing treats Spider-Man like a little brother.

 **Sally Avril/Bluebird** :

Actress: Kelsey Chow

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black (Blonde wig)

Powers and Abilities:

Skilled gymnast

Possesses a variety of gadgets

Relatives:

Isabella Avril (Mother)

Charles Avril (Father)

Origin: Sally Avril AKA Bluebird is a new hero in New York City and a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. She is an intelligent, ambitious and thrill-seeking girl who takes blue ribbons in gymnastics. Sally once turned down Peter Parker for a date, as she was dating Flash Thompson at the time. Peter and Sally have since then become intellectual rivals. She is part of the school's journalism club and dreams of one day working at the Daily Bugle. When Spider-Man started becoming more popular in the media, Sally fell in love with the wall-crawling superhero and decided to become a superhero called Bluebird to get closer to him. Despite his overall lack of experience as a superhero, Spider-Man decides to mentor Bluebird in the ways of being a superhero. Bluebird's constant rookie mistakes often make Spider-Man's crime-fighting adventures much harder than they need to be. Although Bluebird has no superpowers, she has enough aerobic and fighting talent to compensate for that. Bluebird also has a retractable rope-line, insulated boots to protect her from electricity, blue paint pellets and ether-filled grenades.

 **Bruce Banner/Hulk** :

Actor: David Faustino

Age: 47

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9" (Banner), 8' 5" (Hulk)

Weight: 158 lbs. (Banner), 1,200 lbs. (Hulk)

Hair: Brown (Banner), Green (Hulk)

Eyes: Brown (Banner), Green (Hulk)

Powers and Abilities:

 **Bruce Banner** :

Genius-level intellect

 **Hulk** :

Healing factor

Invulnerability

Self Sufficient

Omnipotent Physical Abilities

Density Manipulation

Relatives:

Brian Banner (Father, deceased)

Rebecca Banner (Mother, deceased)

Susan Drake (Aunt, deceased)

Elaine Walters (Aunt, deceased)

Morris Walters (Uncle)

Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk), (Cousin)

Origin: Bruce Banner AKA Hulk is a physicist who accidentally turns himself into a giant green monster after being exposed to gamma radiation. Hulk was originally considered a danger to society, but would eventually change the public's perception of him when he went on to become one of the founding members of The Avengers. Bruce is mild-mannered, analytical, shy, mysterious, physically weak, socially withdrawn, and emotionally reserved, while Hulk is a savage, primitive, green-skinned, hulking and muscular humanoid possessing a vast degree of physical strength. Both Bruce and Hulk exist as independent personalities in the same body and resent each other. Bruce is physically transformed into the Hulk when subjected to emotional stress, at or against his will, often leading to destructive rampages and conflicts that complicate Bruce's civilian life. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tried not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. However, while extremely aggressive and destructive, the old Hulk only attacked when provoked as a form of self-defense and wanted to be alone, often fleeing and ending up in areas uninhabited by humans like caves or forests to calm himself. Hulk keeps fragments of Banner's personality and gradually attained a better reasoning capacity over time, becoming able to show affection, demonstrating a capacity to work collaboratively with others once they've established a rapport with him, be aware that his name is "Hulk", and demonstrating he's capable of directing his savagery at foes instead of allies. When Bruce returns to his normal human form, he has little recollection of events aside from fragments and images. Over time, he supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. Eventually Bruce became confident enough to bring out Hulk voluntarily knowing he won't attack his allies, and thus became more comfortable around people and developed a sarcastic personality. He is no longer even afraid to get angry as it no longer triggers a transformation instantly. Though Banner can suppress his transformations through emotional intelligence, he has been known to lose control or be manipulated into losing control. Should he be completely overwhelmed with rage or stress, he loses all reason and becomes a volatile rage monster. The Hulk's level of strength is proportionate to his level of anger. Although Hulk is often ragingly savage, he does show other personalities based on Banner's fractured psyche, from a mindless, destructive force, to a brilliant warrior, or genius scientist in his own right. Hulk eventually gained an increased self-awareness and increasingly visible layers of personality and intelligence. Hulk began showing a more calm and stable demeanor, instead of just being a very aggressive, hostile, and destructive rage monster, though he can still become savage due to stress and frustration. His uncontrollable power has brought him into conflict with his fellow heroes and others in the past; due to his inability distinguish friend from foe at the time. Hulk is known for two catchphrases: "Hulk is strongest one there is!" and "HULK SMASH!". He is currently dating Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow. Bruce Banner and Peter Parker get along well in the lab, while Hulk and Spider-Man get along well on the battlefield.

 **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange:**

Actor: Crispin Freeman

Age: 37

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Mastery of magic

Genius-level intellect

Trained physician

Skilled martial artist

Relatives:

Eugene Strange (Father, deceased)

Beverly Strange (Mother, deceased)

Victor Strange (Brother)

Donna Strange (Sister, deceased)

Origin: Stephen Strange AKA Doctor Strange is a former surgeon turned sorcerer after a car accident severely damages his hands and hinders his ability to perform surgery. Stephen Strange then began searching the globe to look for a way to repair his hands and encounters the Ancient One. After becoming one of her students, he becomes a practitioner of both the mystical arts as well as martial arts. Along with knowing many powerful spells, he has a costume with two mystical objects—the Cloak of Levitation and Eye of Agamotto—which give him added powers. Stephen is aided along the way by his friend, Wong, and a large assortment of mystical objects. He takes up residence in a mansion called the Sanctum Sanctorum, located in New York City. Later, Stephen takes the title of Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen used to be known for his massive ego, but his narrow-minded arrogance was challenged by the Ancient One after his car accident. Stephen's extreme determination and stubbornness are what made him a great surgeon and what makes him an even greater sorcerer. Though his cocky attitude remained, his training in the mystic arts made him a humbler person. Stephen is inquisitive and often breaks the rules, but is always willing to compromise and be somewhat flexible with his principles to protect the world. Though Doctor Strange is a hero, he is also a pacifist and tries to avoid hurting people. Despite Stephen's arrogant and selfish demeanor, his good intentions almost always shine through. Doctor Strange used to be afraid to fail, but he had to let go of that fear and his selfish behavior to become the great sorcerer he is today, and he has shown great selflessness since. Though he has matured, he still maintains his old habits such as making sarcastic comments and jokes when talking to others. Doctor Strange compensates his lack of experience by using magical relics and his brain to come up with unorthodox solutions to problems. Doctor Strange has sworn to not tamper with the natural order of the world unless it is necessary, as he is yet to unlock the full power of the Eye of Agamotto. He also retains his meticulous and diligence by forming a watchlist of individuals that might pose a threat to Earth. Doctor Strange is an imaginative, intelligent, and flexible man who is always willing to help. He is inquisitive, can adapt to any situation, and is a fast learner. Doctor Strange is easily distracted by even the slightest sound due to his misophonia. Spider-Man and Doctor Strange originally got on each other's nerves constantly, but Doctor Strange eventually became one of Spider-Man's most valuable allies.

 **Wong** :

Actor: Paul Nakauchi

Age: 40

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Bald

Powers and Abilities:

Master martial artist

Mastery of magic

Relatives:

Hamir the Hermit (Father)

Origin: Wong is Doctor Strange's best friend and partner. Wong stems from a family of monks living in Kamar-Taj. Wong was a longtime student of the Ancient One and one of the most knowledgeable Masters of the Mystic Arts in Kamar-Taj. Wong finds it hard to trust others, and constantly puts up a stern appearance. Wong is afraid to share his pop culture knowledge with other people around him, and acts ignorant whenever someone makes a pop culture reference. Wong is morally flexible and is willing to bend the natural laws when the situation desperately calls for it. Wong appreciates Stephen Strange's wittiness and exceeding inquisitiveness, and is his strongest ally. Wong becomes a surrogate tutor to Stephen after the Ancient One died, even though the two of them act more like partners and close friends. Wong appreciates Spider-Man's optimism and noble attitude.

 **Matt Murdock/Daredevil** :

Actor: Scott Porter

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman senses, including radar sense

Peak Physical Conditions

Master martial artist and acrobat

Master Marksman and tactician

Staff Mastery

Utilization of specially-designed club

Relatives:

Johnathan Murdock (Father, deceased)

Origin: Matt Murdock AKA Daredevil is a lawyer and vigilante residing in the historically gritty and crime-ridden, working-class Irish-American neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in New York City. Matt was blinded by a radioactive substance that falls from a truck after he pushes a man to safety from the oncoming vehicle. While he no longer can see, the radioactive exposure heightens his remaining senses beyond normal human ability and gives him a "radar sense". His father, a boxer named Jack Murdock, supports him as he grows up, though Jack is later killed by gangsters after refusing to throw a fight. Matt originally sported an all-black outfit and a blindfold, but eventually switched to a dark red suit. Matt seeks out revenge against his father's killers as the superhero Daredevil, fighting against his many enemies, including Bullseye and Kingpin. Matt works at a small law firm alongside his best friend and roommate, Foggy Nelson. Matt is a complicated person. As a child he blamed himself for the death of his father and felt lost after losing his eyesight. Even as a child, Matt was both heroic and selfless. He was taught how to fight by a blind man named Stick, who taught him to be coldblooded, but abandoned him when he started showing affection towards him. Matt has difficulty forging real emotional connections. He has a high desire for justice and doing the right thing. Though he is not murderous by any means, Daredevil is a very brutal fighter and hospitalizes a lot of the criminals he hunts down. Daredevil refuses to kill, and instead prefers fighting with his hands and his Billy Club so as not to inflict lethal injuries, even if this results in himself getting injured during fights. Daredevil believes that killing people will make him no better than the criminals he is fighting. Daredevil believes in the goodness in people and second chances. Despite his reluctance to kill, Matt has, on occasion, when sufficiently infuriated or when the situation is dire, thrown away his concern for the well-being of his opponents. The harming or killing of innocent people makes him more willing to kill. As a Catholic, Matt experiences a lot of guilt and soul-searching over his actions when he allows his anger and contempt for violent criminals to cause him to enjoy beating them bloody, and he frequently wonders whether he is doing the right thing in the eyes of God or whether he is allowing evil into his heart. Spider-Man's chipper nature and Daredevil's brooding personality originally put the two at odds with each other, but they began to see each other as valuable allies.

 **Clint Barton/Hawkeye** :

Actor: Jason Marsden

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 194 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Master archer and marksman

Expert tactician and hand-to-hand combatant

Uses a variety of trick arrows

Relatives:

Harold Barton (Father, deceased)

Edith Barton (Mother, deceased)

Barney Barton (Trickshot) (Brother)

Laura Barton (Wife)

Cooper Barton (Son)

Lila Barton (Daughter)

Nathaniel Barton (Son)

Origin: Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye is a former hitman turned agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of the founding members of the Avengers. After both him and his brother Barney, lost their parents in a car accident at an early age, Clint and Barney became homeless and joined the circus. They eventually met two circus performers named Swordsman and Trick Shot who taught them both in the ways of archery and other tricks. Clint eventually caught the Swordsman embezzling money from the carnival and tried to turn him in to the authorities. Clint's plan failed as the Swordsman beat him and left him for dead. Both the Swordsman and Trick Shot escaped the circus and burned the carnival to the ground. Clint and Barney make it out alive, but Barney blamed Clint for destroying their only home. Clint and Barney went their separate ways to pursue their new lives in the world of organized crime. Clint used the skills he learned from the Swordsman, Trick Shot, and the circus to become the hitman known as "Hawkeye". On one of his misadventures, Hawkeye is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and approached by Nick Fury. Nick brought Clint under his wing and trained him to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hawkeye found that he enjoyed using his skills to help other people instead of himself. Clint eventually met Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow and brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks, instead of killing her. Clint and Natasha dated for a while, but broke up due to professional reasons. Clint eventually married a woman named Laura and had three kids with her. Clint is a brave operative with a deadpan focus; dedicated to his job of protecting the innocent. Uniquely, he can be quite compassionate for an assassin and sees the good in people and who they could be, not who they were. Clint will disobey orders to do what he believes is right. For this very reason, people feel he grounds his teammates and inspires them to be better. Clint strongly believes in trust and loyalty and does not take kindly to being betrayed or being dismissed. Though commonly misjudged and underestimated as one of the most under-powered Avengers, with his ability to blend in with his environment, his stoic professionalism, and ability to see and assess from afar, Clint is often valued by his superiors for his ability keep an eye on people and assess situations. Clint is a humorous and often sarcastic person, and cannot take things too seriously, especially during battle where he can sometimes be overwhelmed. For this, Clint is viewed as the jokester of the team, which is even seen in moments of pain, seriousness or conflict. Despite all this, Clint is also a loyal, caring and dedicated person who would do anything for the people he cares about when it comes down to it. It is in this that makes Clint a loving father and husband to his family who fully support his role as an Avenger. Spider-Man and Hawkeye rarely see eye to eye and get on each other's nerves constantly.

 **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow** :

Actress: Clare Grant

Age: 32

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Red

Powers and Abilities:

Expert tactician, martial artist and secret agent

Slowed aging, and enhanced immune system

Expert marksman and mastery of various other weapons

 **Via gauntlets:**

grappling hook

knock out gas

taser

explosives

tear gas pellets

radio transmitter

Relatives: N/A

Origin: Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of the founding members of the Avengers. Natasha was born in Stalingrad (now Volgograd), Russia. Black Widow is a Russian agent trained as a spy, martial artist, and sniper, and outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy weapons dubbed her "Widow's Bite". Natasha was raised from childhood by the KGB's "Black Widow Ops" program, which was developed by Ivan Petrovitch. Petrovitch had taken her to Department X, with other young female orphans, where she was brainwashed, and trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. There, she is biotechnologically and psycho-technologically enhanced—an accounting that provides a rationale for her unusually long and youthful lifespan. Natasha endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Romanoff excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the code name, Black Widow. As a final ceremony to complete her training, Romanoff was sterilized, as to avoid any distractions and focus solely on her missions, something she deeply regretted later in her life. Due to both her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Natasha quickly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, prompting director Nick Fury to send agent Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, to eliminate her. Hawkeye disobeyed this order, recognizing her skill, and recommended her for recruitment for S.H.I.E.L.D. At the behest of Fury, Natasha later defected from Russia and joined the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. From that moment on, she developed a lasting partnership with Clint. Black Widow then went on to form the Avengers alongside Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Hawkeye. The entirety of Natasha's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Natasha normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Though a very serious agent, Natasha is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she is with Captain America or Hawkeye, both of whom she is comfortable around. Natasha is very smart and loyal. While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other Avengers, mainly her missions with Steve Rogers. No matter how injured she is in battle, Romanoff will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way. Because of her childhood, she considers the Avengers her family. Natasha is currently dating Bruce Banner AKA Hulk. She originally saw Spider-Man as nothing more than an annoying child, but his wit and adorkable charm eventually grew on her.

 **Scott Lang/Ant-Man** :

Actor: Nolan North

Age: 39

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Telepathic insect communication

Helmet with a retractable plexiglass face shield and a limited air supply

Maintains normal-size strength in shrunken state

Uses Pym particle discs that allow Ant-Man to change the size of himself and other objects to reduce in size or enlarge

Master thief

Ability to shrink to sub-microscopic size and enter the subatomic universes

Relatives:

Cassie Lang (Daughter)

Maggie Lang (Ex-wife)

Bob Lang (Father, deceased)

Origin: Scott Lang AKA Ant-Man is an ex-convict and electronics expert who steals the Ant-Man suit from Hank Pym who had long since given up the name. Scott stole the suit in hopes of making some quick cash to provide for his daughter Cassie. When Pym finds out, he gives the suit to Lang, allowing him to become the second Ant-Man. Scott is an affable rogue with a tongue-in-cheek humor. Despite his criminal activity, Scott is a man of honor, good morals, and justice, though to the point of being stubborn. Scott desire to right wrongs were often the motivation for his illegal activities. Scott will do the wrong thing for the right reason. Spider-Man and Ant-Man get along well.

 **Tony Stark/Iron Man** :

Actor: Mick Wingert

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Genius-level intellect

Proficient scientist and engineer

Powered armor suit:

Superhuman strength and durability

Supersonic flight

Energy repulsor and missile projection

Regenerative life support

Relatives:

Howard Stark (Father)

Maria Stark (Mother)

Origin: Tony Stark AKA Iron Man is a wealthy American business magnate, playboy, and ingenious scientist, and one of the founding members of the Avengers. Tony Stark became Iron Man after he suffers a severe chest injury during a kidnapping. When his captors attempt to force him to build a weapon of mass destruction, he instead creates a powered suit of armor to save his life and escape captivity. Later, Tony develops his suit, adding weapons and other technological devices he designed through his company, Stark Industries. He uses the suit and successive versions to protect the world as Iron Man. Although at first concealing his identity, Tony eventually declared that he was, in fact, Iron Man in a public announcement. Many people in the media think that Tony Stark is only just an egocentric playboy. As an adult, he was renowned for being casually arrogant, apathetic, callous and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely drinking, gambling, partying and flirting. However, it is shown throughout the series that Tony does care for people, especially his friends. Although Tony causes trouble on occasion, he is more than willing to make up for his mistakes, which is also why he became a superhero. Eccentric, brilliant, outgoing and cocky, Tony is a classic playboy, with his wealth, power, and natural charm allowing him to get just about any woman he wants. But despite his rather carefree and overly confident personality, inside Tony's heart lies loneliness. Even following his reformation and birth as Iron Man, this stigma surrounding Tony persisted as many were quick to point fingers at him believing his arrogance and callous attitudes were the cause of many problems even if he would have only a tenuous connection to the issue at hand. Before his kidnapping, Tony was a self-centered, arrogant person and war profiteer who didn't truly care for many people other than his closest friends. Even during this period of his life, he had a moral code believing the weapons he developed were being used exclusively by the United States and its allies for peaceful purposes but never caring enough to look too deeply into his company's dealings. During the following years, however, Tony has matured, gradually becoming more of a team player and becoming somewhat less arrogant and cynical. Tony's exploits as Iron Man have lead him to reevaluate his life, thus Tony now strives to use his inventions in a more responsible and considerate way. A textbook example of a Byronic hero, he never fully let go of his character flaws, however, using them to push him forward as a reminder to do better and often making self-deprecating jokes or comments. His experiences while imprisoned, especially his injury and seeing his weapons being used by terrorists, hardened Tony into a brave, determined, and somewhat ruthless fighter, despite his sarcastic and enthusiastic personality remaining intact. Seeing firsthand how innocent people were being harmed by his weapons and business while he remained ignorant greatly enraged him and motivated him to become a better man. This experience gave him an emotionally detached view to combat with Tony being perfectly willing to kill an enemy should the need arise. His intellect has earned him the "Da Vinci of Our Time" nickname, and his inventions of Stark Industries have revolutionized technology for mankind. Even though he can appear to be self-obsessed, Tony can also be a reliable friend, and occasionally shows affection toward his teammates. He has also adopted a mentor role towards the young Peter Parker, seeing himself in the young hero, and helping him become better by designing an advanced Spider-Man Suit and quietly teasing him about his aunt May Parker, whom Tony considers attractive. During battle, Tony tries his hardest to protect his allies, risking his own life if he must. Compared to his fellow Avengers, Tony is very forward-thinking, always seeing a "big picture", willing to take risks, compromise his morals and dabble in shades of gray to achieve results. Tony is willing to endure hardships in the present to build a better future. This behavior often puts him at odds with his fellow Avengers, especially Captain America. During times of great stress and frustration, Tony can become very short-tempered and intolerant of those whom he considered his intellectual inferiors for delaying a solution to the problem either mocking/berating them or ignoring them entirely. This behavior extends to both allies and foes. Tony has gotten better at controlling this aspect of his personality, but never fully let go of it. Tony connected with Parker due to the similarities between that of him and Stark, such as their love of science, technology and heroic deeds, yet Tony was not blind to Spider-Man sharing some of his flaws and does his best to stop him from making the same mistakes Iron Man himself has made in the past. Like most mentors, Tony encourages Parker to be more forward-thinking, advancing his technology and banters him regarding his attractive May Parker, whom Tony flirts with. Though considered a hobby, obsession or part of his itinerary, Tony considers the relationship between the Iron Man Suit and himself to be symbiotic, in that he and the suit himself are one.

 **Wasp/Hope Van Dyne** :

Actress: Kari Wahlgren

Age: 37

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 117 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Size manipulation

Flight

Bio-electric energy blasts

Telepathic insect control

Relatives:

Hank Pym (Father)

Janet Van Dyne (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Hope Van Dyne AKA the Wasp is the daughter of scientist and former CEO of Pym Technologies, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne AKA the original Ant-Man and the Wasp. Hope is very snarky, generally self-assured, and blunt.

 **Thor** :

Actor: Anthony Ingruber

Age: 1,051

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 4"

Weight: 640 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and longevity

Abilities via Mjolnir:

Dimensional transportation

Electric manipulation

Flight

Weather manipulation

Relatives:

Bor (Grandfather, deceased)

Bestla (Grandmother, deceased)

Odin (Father)

Frigga (Mother)

Loki (Adoptive brother)

Hela (Estranged sister)

Origin: Thor is the son of Odin, the prince of Asgard, the wielder of the hammer Mjolnir, defender of the nine realms, and one of the founding members of the Avengers. Thor's father Odin decides his son needed to be taught humility and consequently strips Thor od his powers and sends him to Earth. After Thor learns his lesson, he is once again given the powers of a thunder god and the ability to wield Mjolnir. Thor then goes on to form the Avengers with Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Thor was initially conceited, arrogant, immature and stubborn. He was bloodthirsty and enjoyed the challenge of battle and combat. However, it should be noted that Thor still had some honorable traits. In his heart, he only wishes to live up to the expectations of his father to become a great king but, in truth, he did have difficulty finding the difference between a ruler and a warrior and what makes each a good man. Thor was quick to anger and could act rashly to any situation. Due to coming from royalty and spending all his life in Asgard, Thor was out of place in Midgard as his boisterous personality was often part of his charm in Asgard and he was unaware of the customs and norms on Earth. His vocabulary and terms of endearment were also antiquated and out of place in the modern times he was trapped within, baffling everyone around him and leading them to believe he was delusional even though it was simply how people spoke upon Asgard. Thor was quite vain and egotistical. Thor could also be somewhat hot-tempered at times. Thor would become a far more responsible person over time. Though Thor remains mostly confident and assured in his abilities as a warrior, his arrogance has fully disappeared and has been replaced with a more humble, awkward and overly-excitable demeanor.

 **Steve Rogers/Captain America** :

Actor: Josh Keaton

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 240 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Powers and Abilities:

Peak human strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, senses, and mental processing

Master martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant

Accelerated healing factor

Expert tactician, strategist, and field commander

Wields vibranium-steel alloy shield

Relatives:

Joseph Rogers (Father, deceased)

Sarah Rogers (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Steve Rogers AKA Captain America is the leader of the Avengers and arguably the world's first superhero. Steve was once a frail young man enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental serum to aid the United States government's efforts in World War II. Captain America wears a costume bearing an American flag motif, and he utilizes a nearly indestructible shield which he throws as a projectile. Near the end of the war, he was trapped in ice and survived in suspended animation until he was revived in the present day. Although Captain America often struggles to maintain his ideals as a man out of his time with its modern realities, he remains a highly respected figure in his community which includes becoming the long-time leader of the Avengers. Considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Steve was saddened by losing so much of his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and his continued works to save the world, Steve is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgment for his deeds. What separates Steve Rogers from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality. Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. A true hero, Steve is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others. Steve is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier and an Avenger, Steve knows full well that war has its casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. Captain America will always prioritize civilian lives. He also does not approve simply sacrificing others just to make sure a battle is won if there are other choices. Captain America has impressive charisma and leadership skills, and can command respect from his fellow Avengers. Steve's extraordinary ability to not only inspire the nobility in others but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies made his fellow Avengers recognize him as the leader of their team. Captain America's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with Tony Stark, who is more comfortable with a grey morality to protect people. This has led to several moments of bickering, arguments, and almost physical fights over the direction of the Avengers in how to protect people. Despite their differences, however, they both respect each other, work well together, and have even formed a close friendship. While Captain America's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. Since being defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone, or greatly aged. Even while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Steve still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Steve did not know how to belong and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. During his time with the Avengers, he developed a trust and bond with Black Widow. He also embraces links to his own time often seeing much of Howard Stark in Tony. He is very protective of his friends, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill his goal. He does have a darker side though. he subconsciously craves conflict and battles to avoid a civilian life and being forced to confront all he'd lost. Steve has a strong dislike for agencies or groups that express control over the individual due to having fought vigorously for his nations' freedom and losing the world he knew for that very reason. Overall Steve is a selfless person. While not as intelligent as Tony or Bruce nor possessing Clint's keen awareness, Steve is a quick study in battlefield situations being able to quickly ascertain details and from minor actions and with his bravery and determination further supplements this as he is willing to take even the riskiest of choices to stand a chance to win. Overall Steve is a selfless person. Captain America likes Spider-Man for his bravery and his willingness to protect, but he doesn't think he is ready to become an Avenger.

 **Nick Fury** :

Actor: Khary Payton

Age: 65

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 231 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Bald

Powers and Abilities:

Leadership

Skilled military strategist

Genius-level strategist

Slowed or halted aging from the Infinity Formula

Skilled and experienced soldier

Skilled with many weapons and fighting techniques

Superhuman strength, speed, and agility

Relatives:

Monica Chang (Ex-wife)

Julius Chang (Son)

Jack Fury (Father, deceased)

Katherine Fury (Mother, deceased)

Dawn Fury (Sister)

Jake Fury (Brother)

Mikel Fury (Son, deceased)

Origin: Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the creator of the Avengers. Nick Fury is somewhat of an enigma, but his actions prove him to be bold and pragmatic. It's nearly impossible to read his emotions. He is known to manipulate people and is the bearer of many, classified, global security secrets. Nor does he tell whatever happened to his missing eye. He doesn't trust easily and he is known to compartmentalize. Fury and his organisation, S.H.I.E.L.D., share a cynical outlook. Sometimes, Fury finds that cutthroat actions and clandestine, illegal operations are necessary to protect the world. Fury stated that "the world is filling up with people that can't be matched" and advocates methods for S.H.I.E.L.D. to arm themselves against potential threats, even if it involves creating weapons of mass destruction. Fury's main goal was world safety against alien and human threats. While his decisions make him appear ruthless and the nature of his profession occasionally requires a moral grey, Fury genuinely cares about human life and doesn't see his agents or Avengers as pawns. He will often help the Avengers, whether by providing resources or motivating them during turbulent times.

 **Sharon Carter/Agent 13** :

Actress: Tara Strong

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Powers and Abilities:

Skilled athlete and martial artist

Highly trained in espionage, weaponry, and computers

Relatives:

Harrison Carter (Father)

Amanda Carter (Mother)

Peggy Carter (Great-aunt)

Origin: Sharon Carter AKA Agent 13 is a secret field agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Nick Fury and the girlfriend of Captain America. She is also the great-niece of Peggy Carter, Captain America's former girlfriend. Sharon is guided by a strong moral compass and is not afraid to speak out when her ethics are challenged. She holds a high opinion of and belief in Steve Rogers, due to stories of him passed down from her aunt and from how often the two would see each other due to her being assigned to watch over him; during this assignment, the two developed a romantic interest in one another, eventually sharing a kiss. Sharon was in great awe of the life her aunt Peggy had lived; at Peggy's funeral, Sharon mentioned a picture of Peggy standing next to JFK, describing it as "cool" but "a lot to live up to". Because of this, she never told anyone prior to this that the two were related, but was nonetheless determined to follow in her footsteps, leading her into joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Maria Hill** :

Actress: Danica McKellar

Age: 35

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Powers and Abilities:

Trained agent

Relatives:

Ed Vernon (Father, estranged)

Origin: Maria Hill is the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and held the title of "Commander". Maria Hill is well-known in S.H.I.E.L.D. for being rather tough-minded and by the book. She is extremely loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. and especially to Director Nick Fury, having personally helped him several times.

 **Phil Coulson** :

Actor: Clark Gregg

Age: 52

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 203 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Powers and Abilities:

Trained Agent

Relatives:

Robert Coulson (Father, deceased)

Julie Coulson (Mother, deceased)

Origin: Phil Coulson is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is one of the organization's best operatives. Agent Coulson has many distinct aspects to his personality. He will often be serious and even threatening when a situation calls for it. He is also practical, will put others' needs before his own, and will put himself through much suffering for the greater good. Coulson will give his life for the mission. Coulson also has a humorous side, often displayed in the form of witty or sarcastic comments, especially when hanging around the few people he fully trusts, and can be carefree when off-duty. He is also caring and can be quite giddy on occasion. Coulson has great interpersonal skills. Coulson describes himself as realist. By his own admission, Coulson is not afraid of death. Coulson bears some fear of his own mortality such as that all his experiences will amount to nothing, his legacy will never be remembered and the relationships he made that are closer than family amount to nothing. In his words, though Coulson has accepted his death he is willing to fight against it for the greater good.


End file.
